


四月该很好，倘若你在场。

by urnotlauretta



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale, 犬夜叉 - Fandom
Genre: F/M, First Love, 初恋
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-29
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:53:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 16
Words: 46,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26168203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/urnotlauretta/pseuds/urnotlauretta
Summary: 这是一个时空交错的世界，发生在现在和过去。两位女主人公，她们相同但又截然不同，在不同的时间和空间里，分别阐述着她们和同一个人经历的故事。灵感来源：《情书》
Relationships: Higurashi Kagome/InuYasha, InuYasha/Kikyou (InuYasha), Kikyou/Naraku (InuYasha), Miroku/Sango (InuYasha), 犬桔
Kudos: 2





	1. 睦月

>>>于千万人之中，遇见你要遇见的人。于千万年之中，时间无涯的荒野里，没有早一步，也没有迟一步，遇上了也只能轻轻地说一句：你也在这里吗？

>>>初

四月的第一天，我去了长崎。

虽然珊瑚跟我说，在他毫不知情的情况下就一个人前往他的家乡去“窥探”一番，说不定会惹他生气，可我顾不得这么多。我只想到那个人曾经生活过的地方去看一看。这是我五年来一直想做却没有机会做的事情。

我在一家名为“陶尔迷”的咖啡旅馆住下。这是一间古色古香的小旅馆，只有两层楼，一楼是咖啡厅和面包店，二楼只有几间客房。由于不是旅游旺季，入住的客人只有我一个。

旅馆的主人是一个姓山本的美丽女性，年纪与我相仿。我第一眼看见她时竟然觉得有些面熟，却始终想不起在何处见过。

“您是前天打过电话的——从京都过来的日暮小姐吗？”

那时候我刚走进旅馆，山本小姐便笑盈盈地迎了上来，嘴里说的是长崎本地温柔的方言。这样熟悉的口音让我想起了他，他说话的时候也总是带着长崎口音，哪怕是在京都生活了那么多年，他也还是改不过来，关西话竟是一句也不会说的。

旅馆的房间小小的，却很舒适。墙纸是米白色，印着立体的蔷薇花纹，看起来很有存在感，摸上去才发现原来只是平面的图形。

刚把行李收拾好的时候，珊瑚不期然地从京都给我打来了电话。她依旧埋怨我的决定，还在我耳边叨叨，说以他的臭脾气一定会生气。珊瑚说，他一定是那种在求婚的时候支支吾吾拐弯抹角还摆个臭脸表示其实不太愿意求婚的人。可是关于这个，我也不知道，即使我在十年前就已经是他的女朋友。

把电话撂下之后，我走到了楼下的咖啡厅。

山本小姐站在吧台的后面泡咖啡，香气弥散在整个空间里，让人陶醉。

“您下来了，房间还满意吗？”她从袅袅的热气中抬起脸来，冲我礼貌地一笑。

“很舒服，谢谢。”

山本小姐给我泡了一杯蓝山，我在靠窗的位置坐下来，用勺子轻轻搅拌咖啡。

这间咖啡厅实在是不大，格局却十足的温馨。灯光暖黄，纯木家具简洁精致，并且是美好而淡雅的杏白色，窗帘也是纯白的，只有些许浅色的细纹稀稀疏疏。是那样素净而闲适的格调。在杂志社工作久了，我对艺术设计也慢慢有了兴趣和经验，时常向往着像画一样舒适而清新的生活环境。看着这样别致的一家小店，我心生羡慕。

山本小姐拉开我对面的椅子坐下，沉重的椅子腿和木地板的摩擦声听上去却是那样沉稳动听。她问我：“您为什么会想到长崎来呢？”

我实话实说道：“其实，这里是我男朋友的家乡，一直想来看看。”

“是这样啊……那么，为什么一个人？”

“他……不知道我来。”我轻轻一笑，低了头。“不过，现在也许知道了。”

实际上，我是看了他的日记才来的，是他国中时期的日记，距离现在也算得上是年代久远了。他在日记里提到了他的学校，学校的图书馆，还有长崎市7丁目的一条老巷子……我知道这里是他的家乡，并且对他有着重要的回忆，他在这里留下了太多的情感。

而我，自私的我，想要循着他的脚步在这里走一次。

我知道他一向不擅言辞，也总是不坦白自己的情感，我只知道他爱看书，出奇地喜欢沉浸在文字的世界里，却不知道他都将自己的经历转化成了日记。他那个人，最讨厌别人不经同意动他的东西，尤其是像日记本这样私密的物件。可是那次我替他收拾房间的时候，因为不知道是什么，无意间翻开了第一页，被他发现了，他居然也只是平静地说：“你拿去看也无妨。”

山本小姐说，这是他爱我并且信任我的表现。

我听她这么一说，脸上竟是有些发麻，我知道我的脸一定是红了。无言以对，只好报以一笑。我抿了一口咖啡，看向窗外。

～*.*～

>>>末

桔梗是最后一个发现这本《半生缘》的人。

准确地说，是最后发现的人之一。

她的指尖才刚刚触碰到书脊，便停住了。因为另一个人的手也正好搭在书的边缘上。和她的手一道，一上一下，不约而同，却又像缘分所为，同时碰到了书的边角。

桔梗顺着那只指节突出而手指修长的手看去，少年也正目不转睛地盯着她，手里抱着一本《张爱玲短篇集》，一双金色的眼睛在银色的刘海下顾盼生辉。

“不好意思，这是我预约的书。”桔梗迟迟不肯把手收回，便冲他微微一笑。

少年并没有马上收回手，而是继续保持盯着桔梗看的动作，眼睛里的坚定和固执似乎是想告诉桔梗，他无论如何是不会放手的。

二人一时之间有些僵持不下，桔梗开始犹豫是不是要放弃这本她期待已久的热门借阅书籍，指尖开始想要往回缩。在静默了几秒钟之后，少年突然张了张嘴，像是要开始辩驳什么，桔梗见状，正决定让步，却见他什么也没有说，只是先她一步，迅速把手抽了回来。

他稍稍低下了头，刘海垂下来遮住了他的眉眼，只能看见他紧咬着的双唇，好像还是有些不甘心。他低下头的样子可真是好看，很难有人能够在年少时代就能够生就一副英朗的面貌，可他却那么幸运。不等桔梗看清他脸上的神情，他已经逃也似的绕过了书柜，向借书台走去。

桔梗是第一次见到男生对张爱玲的小说有兴趣。张爱玲，这个来自中国的才女作家，哪怕是在日本，也享有一定的知名度。她的小说在学校的图书馆里很受女孩子欢迎，大家都像桔梗这样，期待很久，在前台预约排队，却在最后以为可以成功借到时，出了一点小插曲。

她知道这个少年是谁。

似乎是一次课间休息，听到班上的女生在讨论，隔壁班的一个男生在国中二年级的时候就拿了全国中学生文学大赛的一等奖……好像是，叫做风间犬夜叉的。

桔梗家住在7丁目巷子口的这一头，从这条巷子的起点一直走到终点，大概有一百米，就在眼镜桥附近。那个有着一头漂亮银发的少年住在巷子尽头那一带，和桔梗家这一片是两个消费级别的住宅区。少年住的那一头，西式的小洋楼鳞次栉比，保留了许多荷兰风情的印迹，明眼人一瞧便知那是价格不菲的地段。从桔梗家到少年的家，是同一条巷子，其间拐了几个幅度不大的弯。

小时候在巷子里，少年抱着玩具枪去教训那些在社区里胡闹的孩子，据说是从小立志要当刑警所以要声张正义。可是男孩子们打的模拟野战时不时的也会伤及旁人，桔梗在被那些还没黄豆粒儿大的小子弹连续打中好多次之后终于忍不住问领头那个银发的少年：“你是故意的吗？”她并不生气，只是捡起那些小子弹，捧在手里，淡淡地看着他。

可是少年每次都紧绷着一张脸，飞快地说：“不是！”然后飞奔而逃。

有时候，桔梗还会听到爸爸在吃饭时提起，巷子尽头那家的风间教授家如何如何，他家的小儿子如何如何，桔梗总是一边听着，一边想起少年一个人走在路上上学的背影。

其实是经常遇见的，只因不在一个班，甚少来往。有时候少年替他妈妈来桔梗家的香料店买东西，也总是一副心不在焉的样子，桔梗努力友好地和他说话，可他的目光总是望着别的地方。他总是独来独往，偶尔会和一群男生混在一起，但看上去并非真正合群。

桔梗觉得，他总是像风一样，穿梭在人群中，却那么孤寂。

桔梗有些愧疚地带着这本《半生缘》走回家。一月初的光景，太阳并不很猛，她走在灰红石砖铺就的小道上，影子被拉得颀长。一月份的冷空气还在蓝天中盘旋，桔梗裹紧了身上的外套，把围巾绕多了几圈才不觉得那么冷。海风吹了过来，她的发便被拂起，挠在她脸上。

这里是长崎，日本海风的先入地。也许生活在海边的人对海总有一种憧憬和敬佩，认为它是可以包容世间万物的伟大母亲，因此，海风也是美好的。

从眼镜桥上跨过中岛川，收废品的大叔骑着三轮车经过的时候一个劲儿地摇车铃，行人纷纷避让。仿古的黑色公交车从一排小洋楼间开过，一时之间让人以为回到了三十年代。

桔梗回到家里的时候，天还没有完全黑下来。夕阳渐渐西斜，从窗外投进来的光将房里的家具也照出一个个投影来。客厅里的西式壁炉生起了火，柴火热烈，火光闪烁，壁炉前躺椅的影子贴在墙壁上轻轻摇曳。桔梗朝在厨房里忙碌的妈妈打了声招呼，便直接上了楼。

她把房门关上，就随意地往床上一倒，房内物件的影子随着时间的推移在她身上缓慢滑过。她亲自冲了一杯绿茶，用杯盖装了两块牛油曲奇，一只手拨弄着刚从图书馆带回来的《半生缘》。

只是随便这么一翻，她却一眼看到了这本书中最震慑人心的句子。

——我们再也回不去了。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 由于这篇文的初末章断层很明显，所以可能看不太出是否有何联系。
> 
> 但实际上末章的故事还是和初章有一定关系的，虽然我写得比较隐晦……


	2. 如月

>>>你给我一滴眼泪，我就看到了你心中全部的海洋。

>>>初

我被手机震动的声音惊醒。醒来的时候我还是保持着趴在桌上的姿势，脸下枕着他的日记本。睁开眼睛的一瞬间，看见的是陌生的环境，过了一会儿才反应过来这不是家里而是旅馆。因为趴得太久，猛地坐起身的时候我的脖子像是扭了一下“咔”的一声脆响，霎时疼得唏嘘不已。

满腔悲愤地拿起手机来看。如我所料，是珊瑚的来电。

她问我到底为什么去长崎，我以为已经解释得很清楚，可是在她频频追问之下，我居然也开始问自己是为什么。我走到窗边，望着外面灯火通明的街市。长崎在一个世纪前是对外开放贸易的港口，荷兰商人在这里留下了许多欧洲中古世纪风格的建筑。这里没有京都的古城韵味，有的只是另一番异域风情，让我觉得很舒心，“就是想看看他以前走过的地方，了解一下他以前是怎么生活的嘛。”我想这就是我心中最准确的答案。“他读国中的时候，好像有一个和他一起在图书馆做管理员的女孩子……”

“有什么特别的吗？”珊瑚不解。

“嗯——是他在日记本里唯一提到过的女生耶。”

珊瑚的声音里是掩不住的揶揄：“噢？你好奇吗？那个女孩子。”

我沉默了。我想，答案也许是肯定的。

他的过去我从未参与，也几乎都不知道，因此我对他的故事非常好奇，特别是这样能够出现在他的日记本里——虽然记录的语言也并不很多——但是却难得一见的女孩子，我甚至是有些嫉妒，嫉妒她能够在青春年少的时候就结识他。

我想了解他的过去，却找不到知晓的渠道。

除了他的日记。这本他亲自同意让我翻看的日记。

可又偏偏是一本让我每翻一次都会加深负罪感的日记。

长崎是他的故乡，他在这里度过了童年和少年时期，可是长崎对我来说是完全陌生的。实际上除了京都以外，我对哪里都是陌生的。从小到大基本没有出过远门的我还曾经被他取笑过。当时他表情夸张，一脸惊悚地反问我：“你怎么可以从来没有离开过京都？！真差劲！”

我到现在还记得，当时他穿了一件大红色的外套，表情生动得让我忍不住发笑。

来长崎的第二天，我哪里都没有去，留在旅馆里满怀新奇地看山本小姐如何将一团面粉变成香酥的全麦面包。山本小姐依旧在忙碌着，其间有许多客人来，她都以微笑相待。那样的笑脸，看上去对生活充满了热情和希望。

我问山本小姐，旅馆的名称“陶尔迷”是否有什么含义，她用竹签沾了一点果酱，在一片吐司上写下了一个单词：Taormina。她告诉我，这就是“陶尔迷”的原文拼写，陶尔迷是意大利的西西里岛上的一个小镇，那里的建筑坐落于层层山石之上，上接青天，下临大海，岿然耸立，整个小镇就是一个四季如春、风光旖旎的著名旅游胜地。她说，虽然这里不是陶尔迷，但是她希望她的店能够成为一个让顾客感受到陶尔迷风情的地方。

我笑说：“长崎在我眼里已经是一个很祥和美丽的城市。”

山本小姐先是一愣，随即也笑了：“可是人们总是看不到身边的美，所以都向往着别处。”

她这句话我十足赞同。我是土生土长的京都人，深深地爱着那片土地上的每一处名胜古迹和那片地区独特的关西方言。可就因为这样，我已经和京都的一切融合在了一起，丝毫感觉不到周遭是否有什么特殊，更不会像外地游客那般惊喜地赞叹着京都的传统与美丽。倒是长崎，这个对于我来说完全陌生的地方，我觉得简直是人间圣地。

“除了陶尔迷，您有向往过别的地方吗？”

“啊，小时候很希望到关西去呢。”

“关西吗？为什么？”

“因为那里是个古旧斑斓的东方世界嘛，和长崎完全不同呢。”山本小姐那双流光溢彩的眼睛里写满了羡慕和期待，“所以，都有点羡慕日暮小姐了，可以在京都长大。”

“我从小到大几乎都没有离开过京都呢，这次是第一次外出旅游。”

“真巧啊，我也从来没有去过别的地方旅行什么的。”

下午的客人不多，我和山本小姐坐在窗边品茶谈天，她说着长崎话，我说着关西腔，天南地北地聊着各自的往事。她是个热心的人，充满了朝气，却不像很多活泼过了头的女孩一般咋咋呼呼。我一直想问她，是不是在哪里见过，但她说她从未离开过九州岛，我将已经到嘴边的问题硬生生吞回了肚子里。

山本小姐今天穿了一双很奇特的鞋子，鞋身很厚，鞋头微微翘起，整体看上去是小船的形状，表面用彩色的油墨画满了极具异域风情的印花图腾。山本小姐告诉我，这是荷兰木鞋，是古时候的荷兰人为了在冰上和水洼中行走而设计的鞋子。现在已经鲜少有人穿这种用白杨木做的鞋子了，倒是很多人到被称作“小荷兰”的长崎来买木鞋做纪念，甚至也有用来做花瓶的。

像船一样的小鞋子，也好像承载了在时间河流里不断奔腾的人与事，慢慢顺着流水往前飘去。每一双鞋，都像一个故事。

山本小姐转头看向了窗外，继而我听见她温柔的声音，如同叹息般地说：“樱花又开了。” 她的声音那般婉转，就像在述说一个很长远的传说。

我好像也能够看见他日记中的故事，遥远而朦胧，在我面前渐渐舒展开来。

～*.*～

>>>末

桔梗抱着装被单的大脸盆到了屋顶，今天是晴天，是个晾晒被子的好日子。

她把白色的被单架在绳索上，慢慢铺开。被单在阳光下变得很透明，风一吹，洗涤液的茉莉花香都飘散开来。桔梗仰着脸，任床单拂在她的脸上，恬适而美好。

突然的“啵哒”一声。

桔梗看见近乎透明的被单的另一面被什么小颗粒击中，小颗粒的影子映在被子上，让她看得一清二楚。那颗不明飞行物撞到被子后就滚落在桔梗的脚边，她低头去看，原来只是黄色的小圆珠子，许多男孩子耍的玩具枪里的仿真子弹就是这个。小的时候，桔梗还捧着小围裙在家附近捡过许多，都是别家的男孩打了模拟野战之后留下来的。

桔梗小心翼翼地站在被子后面，用手撩开一点点，伸头往被子的另一面看，想一探究竟。这一片都是民居，楼房的高度差得并不很远。桔梗一眼就瞧见在不远处的小洋楼上，一个少年趴在围栏上，正架着一支拉风的玩具步枪，瞄准她的方向。

又是一颗黄色的小圆珠飞了过来，桔梗一缩脖子便躲到了被子后面，这才没有被击中。

过了几秒钟，她从被子后面走出来，看着那边的人。而那人也终于醒悟过来自己的行为有伤人的嫌疑，立马惊慌地站直了身子与她对视。毕竟有一段距离，桔梗看不清他的神情，只知道没一会儿他就抱着枪落荒而逃。

桔梗看见，他银色的头发在阳光下也变得像是透明的那样荧光闪烁。

又是他，犬夜叉。

他突然就这么跑了，桔梗还在原地不知所措。

桔梗看了看手里的黄色小珠子，再抬头望向那边的屋顶，少年早已跑到了楼下，桔梗扶着天台的围栏，俯视着这条如同纽带般连接两头住宅区的小巷，少年在巷子里飞奔着，夹道的樱花树几乎将他身上的白衬衫照得嫩红。他往眼镜桥的方向跑，经过桔梗家楼下的时候不知道是哪里来了一阵风，白色的床单从绳索上被卷了下来。桔梗来不及拉住飞扬的床单，就眼睁睁地看着楼下的少年被罩上了一层白布。

少年马上停了下来，胡乱地抓掉那张可怜的床单，好不容易露出个脑袋里，一头如丝般柔顺的银发凌乱不堪。他沉着脸，仰头望向站在天台上的桔梗，扯着嗓子喊道：“哎！你是故意的吗？”

“不是的。”桔梗冲楼下喊，然后转身飞奔下楼。

少年把被单卷成一团抱在怀里，见桔梗跑下来，没好气地塞给她，一句话也没有多说，他的目光又一次躲开了她，眼睛斜斜的望着旁边的石砖路。

“谢谢……不好意思啊。”桔梗的脸微微泛红，像是因为内疚和尴尬而牵动的羞怯。

少年转了转眼珠，迅速地扫了桔梗一眼，一句话也没有多说，抱紧了手里那支帅气的步枪。退后了几步，然后迈开长腿奔跑了起来。桔梗站在原地看着他越跑越远。他抱着枪在巷子里奔跑的姿势可真是好看，好像在追着日光，要一直追到地平线的那一头去。

他是这样一个风一般的少年啊。自由自在，无拘无束。就和他的名字一样。

桔梗忽然又一次想起了那句很久以前读到过的古诗。

——我住长江头，君住长江尾。

她经常想起这句古诗，在某些不经意的时刻。每每想到这里，她都忍俊不禁，可后面的句子却不敢往下想了。

——日日思君不见君，共饮长江水。

那样暧昧而躁动的诗句。


	3. 弥生

>>>生命是一袭华美的袍，爬满了蚤子。

>>>初

我抱着手提电脑缩在被窝里整理在和平公园和大浦天主教堂照的相片。床头柜上摆着山本小姐为我准备的黑麦面包切片，我一边浏览博客，一边沉醉在芝士的浓香中昏昏欲睡。

我看到了他的一张照片。那张照片是大四时照的，是我和他相识的第三年，在圣诞舞会上。他一个人，穿着喜气洋洋的圣诞装，在礼堂的门口，身后是高大的圣诞树。我还记得这张相片是我硬要他照的，他很不情愿，脸上的表情别扭得很。也难怪了，那天他被我打扮成驯鹿的样子，实在是滑稽。

我的博客里相片不多，除了风景照，那张相片是唯一一张有人物的，在博客里放了很长一段时间了，忽然跳出来的一条评论却是新的。我点开来看，只有简单的一句问候。

「你好吗？」

我不认识的用户，可这语气看上去却是很亲密暧昧和神秘的问候。我当时在想，究竟是在问我，还是在问相片里的他？我原本可以选择无视，但心底像是有一种特殊的感情驱使着我回复道，「你认识他吗？」

「我是他的初中同学，秋庭桔梗。」

秋庭桔梗，多么眼熟的名字，我翻身下床，飞快地翻看他的日记，忽然醒悟过来。

秋庭桔梗，那个被我嫉妒着，出现在他的日记里的人。

当她问我是谁的时候，我竟然有些心虚，一瞬间，我几乎要告诉她“我只是他的大学同学”，但这始终是个自欺欺人的说法。最后我坦白地回复：「我是他的女朋友。」我甚至不敢告诉她我的名字。我才发现原来我这么不坦诚。

看到自己已经发送出去的回复，我的心底一片茫然。

我在第一时间里想到了珊瑚，在这种时候我居然想要向她求助。我给她打了电话，然后毫不意外地被她挤兑一番，她说我简直在演恶俗的爱情电影。

从电话那边，我听见弥勒说话的声音和小孩子奶声奶气地喊着妈妈，然后珊瑚掩了听筒，不知道和旁边说了一句什么，再转回来的时候她急急地告诉我：“夏木该睡了，我要去哄他，弥勒在催我了。”

我笑着和她挂了电话。我和他，珊瑚和弥勒，我们四个人从大学时就厮混在一起，他们两人大学一毕业就结了婚，我和他却一直“忽远忽近”。我羡慕珊瑚和弥勒，他们的一切看上去都是那么美好，即便平淡。他们和大多数人一样循规蹈矩地过日子，弥勒是律师，珊瑚是中学教师，家里有一个可爱的儿子，夫妻两个人在京都市中心供一套租金不低的高层公寓，每天都过得异常平凡。

这样的生活，偏偏是我最为向往的。我曾经无比期待和他也有这样的生活。

我凝视着博客上他的那张照片。他没有看镜头，眼睛斜斜地望着一边，不耐烦地瘪着嘴，头上是驯鹿角的头饰。我忽然怀念起读大学时的我和他。我记得他曾经被我逼问是什么时候喜欢上我的，结果他在被问得快恼火时快速地回答：“一见钟情。”

我的反应是瞠目结舌。

到现在我都在告诉自己，绝对不能相信他说的那句话。

看到和秋庭小姐简单的那几句对话，我心底有无数特殊的情感在涌动着。移动着鼠标，我点击了“回复”键。慢慢敲击键盘，拼接成了一句话。

「可以告诉我多一些他以前的事情吗？」

我还是很不要脸地问了这个问题，如珊瑚所说，我仿佛在进行恶俗的爱情电影。

我不知道秋庭桔梗小姐会怎么想我，也许她会觉得我轻浮，我自作多情，一厢情愿。不管怎么都好，我还是大胆地抛出了这个问题。原本昏昏欲睡的我现在已经完全清醒。山本小姐的宵夜让我吃得很舒服，但我已经没有了睡意。我没有立刻把餐具还回去，只是把它们放在房里的小桌上，任凭芝士残留的味道在房间里继续呛着我的感官。

我走到窗边，心神不宁地望着外面。

忽然电脑传来了嘀嘀的声响，我冲到电脑面前打开回复框。

秋庭小姐的回复让我兴奋得不知所措。

她说，「好啊。」

～*.*～

>>>末

樱花落了一地的绚烂。

下午的图书馆里没有来借阅的学生，桔梗一个人在阅览室里整理图书。她时不时地注意着门口的动静——没有人来——然后再失望地低下头继续干活。

一个月前，春假结束新学期开始之际因为上初三的缘故重新分了班，桔梗挤在人群中去公告栏前寻找自己的名字。然后她一眼就看见，那个名字在她的正上方，霸道的，威武的，让人一眼就看见他特殊的名。她本该先找到自己的名字，却莫名的先看见了他的。后来，桔梗告诉新来的班主任她因为从小身体虚弱不能剧烈运动因此无法参加课间的体育活动，老师惊喜地一拍手掌，说：“太好了秋庭，那你来做图书股长吧，和风间一起。”

窗外的阳光在桔梗惊愕的余光中投下了斑驳的树影。

而桔梗却忽然在心里听见了书页被翻动的暧昧的声音。

之后就开始了图书股长的工作，每周一次的图书管理，桔梗都很珍惜。而某个总是迟到的人却显然没有她这样的情感。桔梗实在不明白既然主动向老师提出要做图书股长的人怎么还会屡次迟到。

桔梗在心里稍稍抱怨了一下那个少年，从图书馆上抱下来一摞图册，在阅览室靠窗的座位下坐下来，把书的编号抄到目录册上。图书馆在一楼，只要微微仰首就能够看到窗外的樱花开得浪漫无比，花期晚的花依旧含苞待放，花期早的花却已经开始掉落，空虚地飘着漫天的花瓣，像是小说中永恒的主题和背景。

桔梗坐在窗边万分细致地抄着编号，忽然窗外一声凶巴巴的“喂”吓得她一缩，手里写的字生生多出了一道小小的抛物线。

她惊魂未定地朝窗外望去，看见少年站在外面的地上，书包斜跨，一副懒散的模样，正面无表情地看着她。粉红色的花雨在他身后成了一道幕帘，还有一瓣勇敢地落在了他的头顶。下一秒，见她成功地被吓到，少年突然绽出了调皮的笑容，露出两排整洁白净的牙齿。然后在桔梗还没反应过来的时候，他把书包扔了进来，再撑着窗沿，矫捷一跃，轻盈落地，站到了窗户里面。

他的脸处在逆光面，夕阳的角度刚刚好照进来，落在他肩膀以下的位置，身上的校服穿得不甚整洁，白衬衫最上的两颗扣子大敞，袖子也挽到了手肘处。

“你迟到了。”桔梗看着他，认真地说。

他总是迟到，今天也不是第一次了。几次下来，桔梗都拿他没办法，虽然看到他一副无所谓的样子让人气得牙痒痒，可是每每看到他效率极高地完成工作，并且得意洋洋地冲她笑得灿烂无比，桔梗终究没法真的记恨他。

“文学社有点事。”他快速地回答，像是早已经预备好了这个答案。从他的语气听来，丝毫不为自己的迟到感到有什么抱歉的地方。还真是顽皮的男孩子。

桔梗低头继续检查目录册，抬手用拿着笔的手一指旁边三摞高高的书，淡然地说：“那些都是你的，五点之前必须记完。”

他看到那惊悚的三摞书，似乎也并不很震惊，只有一瞬的愕然，随即冷静下来。他在桔梗对面坐下，安安分分地开始工作。

时间一点点地在流逝，桔梗专注于手头上的活，没有注意到窗外天空的颜色是如何变化的。她喜欢安静，图书馆正好是她最喜欢待的地方，幸好，少年如犬夜叉——这个在她眼里“性格怪异矛盾”的人在图书馆里也安静得过分，不会像许多男孩子一样大煞风景地破坏这份恬适。

不过偶尔他还是会说话，孩子气的耍赖，可爱得让人想揉他的发。

“这本书怎么跟狗啃的一样？”

“咦？啊——为什么我干的工作是你的两倍多？”

“这个新版的《源氏物语》版面真丑，完全是糟蹋嘛。”

“这本书里的文章写得还没我好。”

“怎么这花又飘进来了！”

“你就不能把那该死的窗户关上吗？”

……

桔梗看着他的样子，常是偏开头去偷偷地勾起嘴角。

果然呢，也就是一般的男孩子的样子，只是多了那么一点点的不同。

四点半的时候，少年伸了个懒腰，把头往后一仰，慵懒地挂在椅背上。桔梗闻声望去，只能看见他轮廓硬朗的下颌和他张大了的嘴，她不禁埋下头偷笑。

他看着窗外凌乱的花帐，像是自言自语。

“啊——这些樱花到底要开到什么时候啊——”


	4. 卯月

>>>有时候，昨天的事恍若去年的，去年的事恍若昨天的。严重的时候，居然觉得明天的事仿佛昨天的。

>>>初

珊瑚又给我打电话了。

昨晚我读他的日记，一直读到深夜一点半，而现在一大清早我就被催魂夺命般的铃声惊醒，我想我原本计划的懒觉一定泡汤了。

“珊瑚老师，请问你总是这么闲吗？不用上课？”我抱着头缩在被窝里，起床气极重的我怎能放过对她抱怨一番的机会。

“今天是周六啊大编辑。”

“啊，是吗？”我懒洋洋地看了看手机上的日期，

“戈薇，你太注意他一个，所以总是看不到别的人。这是对不起你自己。”珊瑚突然凝重地叹了口气，我预示到有事情发生，立马坐直身子，“昨天晚上你的同事——就是你们组里的那个摄影师给我打电话，问我你去了哪里。”

我平静地扭了扭有些僵硬的脖子，酸痛感自肩后袭来，“噢……那又如何？”

“人家很关心你啊。我敢保证他对你有意思。”

我从床上下来，因为还迷迷糊糊的，险些一头栽下去，在朦胧的视线中我居然准确无误地踩中了我的拖鞋，“啊……钢牙君是有分寸的人。”

“对你有意思和有分寸不冲突吧？”珊瑚无奈地笑出声来，“我实在不明白你为什么要吊死在一棵树上，浪费一片森林。”这是珊瑚在电话里和我说的最后一句话，然后她就因为认为我无药可救而悲愤地挂掉了我的电话。

我站在洗手间里盯着手机看了许久，迟迟没有回过神来。

珊瑚哪里懂，他不是我唯一吊住的一棵树，他是我的整片森林。

他是刑警，这是他从小的理想，他的职业一直是他的骄傲。他既正直又勇敢，虽然鲁莽冲动，也常常爆发臭脾气，可是我觉得，他其实是个很温柔的人。虽然我不知道，究竟是谁赐予了他这份最宝贵最原始的柔软，也不知道他的柔情究竟为谁而留。

我只需要知道，对我来说，他就是像森林一般的人，这样就够了。每次和他在一起，我都觉得他是像森林一样充满了活力而生机勃勃的，能够给我带来生命力和继续往前奔走的勇气。我总是以为其他认识他的人和我一样，都觉得他是一片绿油油的树林。直到昨晚，我在电子邮件中问秋庭小姐，在她眼中他是一个什么样的人。我原本以为她会抛给我一大堆乏善可陈的形容词，却没想到她最后的回答让我很是惊讶。

她说，「风。」

她说，「风一般的人吧，像他的名字一样。」

这个莫名的形容也让我莫名的心颤。

我第一次惊慌地察觉到，我的世界是多么的小，小得我只看见了我心目中期待的那个他，而完全忽略了他本来的样子和他的其他方方面面。我没有问秋庭小姐，为什么要用风来形容他，我已经害怕知道那个我所不曾了解的他了。

这已经是我在长崎的第四天，除了在长崎的街道上漫无目的地行走，好像没有其他事情可以做。走在长崎色彩斑斓的世界里，就像徜徉在一个长久的梦中。我常常边走边想象，从前的他是怎样走过这些小道，怎样和沿街店铺的老婆婆打招呼，是否是我认识的他那样，套着一件宽大的红色运动服，在巷子里奔跑着招手。

我简单地洗漱之后走到楼下去才知道原来已经是正午了，顿时愧疚难堪得几乎五体投地。山本小姐熬的汤已经散发出了香气。牛尾作为汤底的主料清甜可口，红萝卜与土豆切块放入，一束迷迭香点缀在汤里，沙煲盛之。我以为这是童话电影里才会有的场景。

我总是能在山本小姐的汤里喝出别样的香味，她说，那是用来做香料的草药的味道。长崎是港口城市，古时候的外来商人带来了许多西域的香料，因此长崎人也喜欢把香料运用在料理中，把这些当作是大自然的赏赐。

“您去过豪斯登堡了吗？”山本小姐把用瓷碗装好的汤推到我的面前。

“没有呢。”

“那您真该去看看，那个旅游区完全重现了17世纪的荷兰景象呢。”

我自觉地低下了脑袋，“啊……那里是高消费的旅游地吧！”

“也对。我小时候去过一次，之后就再没有去过了。现在我都快忘记当年的情景了。”

“所以说嘛，年少的时光总是浮光掠影，我们都在慢慢变老。”我有模有样地发表了一通感叹。

山本小姐好奇地注视着我，问道：“为什么？为什么是‘浮光掠影’？”

“一晃便会消逝，不是吗？”

她温柔地笑了笑，若有所思，“‘浮光掠影’说的好像是印象不深刻的事物，我以为日暮小姐会和我一样觉得年少的经历是刻骨铭心的。”

我变得安静下来，山本小姐又一次望向了窗外，我忽然有些不知所措。

不知道是否是我的错觉，今天的牛尾汤里，有薄荷草的香气，清凉透彻，不像是春天该有的气息。

～*.*～

>>>末

早晨八点，许多教室里还空无一人。各班当日的值日生早早地就来了。

桔梗拉开教室的拉门，“喀拉”一声，在空荡荡的走廊上显得突兀无比。教室里没有人，没有看到应该出现的身影，桔梗心里默念了一句“我就知道”，轻轻叹了口气。

前一日的值日生走的时候把门窗都关的死死的，窗帘遮蔽了所有的光线，幸好天已亮，微弱的光仍旧能够执着地透进来。桔梗走去把窗帘拉开，阳光倾泻而下，照得她晶莹剔透的肌肤如白瓷一般仿佛吹弹可破。

昨天的值日生已经先一步把今日的值日名单写在了黑板的右下方，桔梗拿起黑板擦准备开始干活的时候，注意到了那两个名字的不对劲。

用彩色胶纸贴成的方框，中间是分割线，左右两边分别是两个名字，桔梗的，还有少年的。名字的上方，赫然出现的相合伞图案分明正冲着桔梗不怀好意地笑着。

这不是第一次了。值日的时候，去图书馆收拾书本的时候，还有中午被分到同一个组一起收拾班级餐具的时候，身后那群同学暧昧的眼神和极有深意的笑容，总是伴着这样那样的玩笑出现。在学校后门附近的草丛旁边，那座砂砖的矮墙上，零零星星地被人涂画过不少涂鸦，像这样的相合伞也不是没有和桔梗的名字一起出现过。

每个人都有青春期，并且似乎每个人的青春期都难逃一次桃色话题，旁人的侧目，少年少女们的八卦，都促成了这一切的发生。每次看到这些，桔梗总是会心中一悸，偷偷侧目，看旁边的少年是什么反应。他通常在这种时候表现得万般隐忍，紧抿着唇，眉头微蹙，把手插在裤袋里，不说一句话。

桔梗看着面前黑板上的相合伞，却没有马上擦掉，可爱的彩色图案和纷扬的粉笔灰在晨曦中散发着淡淡的光芒，她看着看着，嘴角渐有笑意。教室门被拉开来，她转过头去，门口的人正睡眼惺忪地望着她，一头银发乱七八糟。

“早上好，犬夜叉。你又迟到了。”桔梗笑的时候，眉眼弯弯，眼睛微微眯了起来，温柔的眼神直直的落在少年身上。

见她一瞬不瞬地望着自己，少年慢悠悠地转了转眼珠，移开了视线，懒洋洋地说：“……早。”

“你看。”桔梗抬起手指了指两个人在黑板上的名字，异常轻松地笑道。

他顺着她纤细的手指望过去，看到黑板上的东西时，一张好看的脸都扭在了一起。不等桔梗反应过来，他已经把她手里的黑板擦抢了去，待桔梗回过神来，他已经把那顶小小的相合伞和两个人的名字一同擦掉了。

“他们就是那么无聊。”他低声扔下这么一句，就操起扫把准备扫地。

桔梗像是一点也不介意，看着他恼羞成怒的样子，她抿嘴一笑，拿起被他扔在讲台上的黑板擦和小木棍，走到窗边去拍掉粉笔灰，“谁叫我们总是一个组，无论什么时候都是……”她面朝着窗，声音都飘到了窗外，听起来很遥远。

少年的表情依旧怪异，嘴角紧绷着，说不出是什么情绪。他扫了桔梗一眼就低头继续扫地，手里的动作僵硬却异常迅速。

待到一切收拾干净，班上还没有其他人来上学。桔梗把课本一本本地拿出来准备好，谁料夹在《安娜·卡列尼娜》里的书签经她不经意的翻弄就飘了出来，慢悠悠地朝大地吻了过去。

书签是桔梗自己用硬卡纸做的，白色的底色，彩色铅笔画清新的图案印在上面有些朦胧，她隽永秀丽的字在上面记录了两句话。

——你好吗？

——我很好。

这是桔梗最喜欢的一张书签。

一只漂亮的手轻轻捏着书签的边角，将它捡了起来，桔梗抬头便迎上那双明亮的琥珀色眼眸。

“这是什么？”少年不知道是什么时候走过来的，翻看着上面那两句有些莫名其妙的对白。“自言自语吗？”他滑稽的神情几乎让桔梗笑出来。

“是电影里的对白，很喜欢，所以记下来了。”她把手臂搁在书桌上，扬起脸来看他。

“什么电影？”

“《情书》，前一段日子刚上映的。”桔梗不知道为何他盯着看了这么久，竟一时有些不好意思。“讲述了一段很凄美的故事呢。这句话是写在一封寄往天国的情书里的。”

少年没无表情地垂下手，“噢……也没有多特别嘛。”

“很简单的问候，但是却有着很奇妙的感觉啊。不是吗？”桔梗耐心地向他解释，希望引起他的共鸣。“我觉得，如果一个人真的能把一段年少时期沉静纯真的感情埋藏在心中多年，并且无论什么时候都能惦念起那份痴情和美好，真的很难得啊。”她的目光里有一种光芒在流动着，像是憧憬，像是叹惋。

“是——吗——”少年故意拖长音调反问。他无意识地扬了扬眉毛，眼里并没有太多的好奇，但随即微微勾起的嘴角还是出卖了他的桀骜不驯。“下次我抄一句比这个好的给你看。”

他俊朗的面庞照到了阳光，轮廓朦胧，甚至能够看到阳光照耀下他脸上细细的绒毛。他站在窗前，挺拔瘦高的身影挡住了桔梗的光线，神采奕奕的眉眼和浅笑的嘴角，有一种蓬勃的力量。

他明明就在眼前，看上去却有些若即若离，好像随时会随着空气中盘旋的气流变成自由自在的风舞者，远离这般尘嚣。

就像是从微光世界里走出来的少年。

就像下一秒就要消失。

桔梗一时失了神，竟然忘记了伸手去接他递过来的书签。

直到很多年后，她还会清晰地忆起他这时的样子。

这么近，那么远。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 开头的那句话引用自村上春树在他的青春三部曲之一《1973年的弹子球》。


	5. 皐月

>>>只要你希望，说几次我都愿意，我绝不会背叛你。

>>>初

长崎就像另一个国度，洋楼随处可见，荷兰人在这里留下的痕迹久久不褪。我没有到过荷兰，但走在人工运河的岸边，我想，荷兰也该就是这个样子。

我一个人在哥拉巴公园里走，在三三两两结伴出行的恋人与友人中显得很突兀。

哥拉巴公园，这是他在日记里提到过的地方，他说他曾经在这里找到过心形石，因此我也非常期待。我相信许多情侣都会单单为着寻找心形石特地来长崎的。传说一起找到那块心形石的恋人，能够两厢厮守，永不分离。

我怎么可能不好奇。但是我只有形单影只的一个人，即便寻到又有何用？

我放弃了找寻心形石的念头，一路走到蝴蝶夫人的雕塑前，久久地仰视这个极具悲剧色彩的女性。

意大利著名的歌剧作曲家普契尼写了《蝴蝶夫人》这一出悲剧。故事发生在1900年前后的长崎，剧中的蝴蝶夫人不顾家人与同胞的阻止，也不顾被冠上“叛国罪”的罪名，嫁给了美国海军军官平克顿。却不想平克顿只是逢场作戏，蝴蝶夫人得到的只是空守闺房的悲哀和遭受背弃的伤痛，平克顿应召回国之后就杳无音信。最后平克顿带着美国妻子再次来到长崎，企图和蝴蝶夫人一刀两断。在平克顿再次离开日本之前，蝴蝶夫人蒙住了和平克顿生下的儿子的眼睛，以自刎了结尘缘。

这个故事像是许多现代言情小说中极为恶俗的桥段，可却让我觉得揪心的疼。

背叛。果然是这个世界上最无法原谅的事情。

像蝴蝶夫人这样的女人，勇敢地选择了一段在20世纪初看来并不妥当的跨国婚姻，最后再以死亡报复了这个世界，更是报复了那个背叛她的男人。当平克顿声嘶力竭地喊着蝴蝶夫人的名字赶来的时候，只能看见她倒在一片血泊中再也无法醒来。

她成功了，成功复仇。

而我，为这个故事感到心情异常沉重。

我曾和他在京都的歌剧院里看过《蝴蝶夫人》，那天正好是圣诞节，此后就一直无法忘怀。那天，偌大的剧院里，他坐在我身边，当看到蝴蝶夫人自刎的那一幕时，他把微凉的手背贴在我脸上，碰到了我的泪水，在黑暗中扭过头来问：“哭了？”从他平淡的话语里，我听不出他是什么情绪，只是一个劲地抽噎。

我对“背叛”基本没有概念，也一直不敢相信世界上真的有背叛这种事情。他说，那是因为我太没有心眼，总是只有单纯的想法。我认为这是在委婉地说我少根筋或者没脑子。刚认识他的时候我问他，如果被背叛了会怎么样，他用凛冽的目光死死盯住我，一字一句地说：“杀了那个人。”我在他的眼睛里看到了自己惊恐的倒影。

结果下一秒他面无表情地说：“开玩笑的，笨蛋。”

但他那个如刀锋般眼神，我到现在都记得很清楚，冰冷，却很哀伤。

一如我现在的心境。

我离开了蝴蝶夫人的雕塑，掏出手机来翻看邮件，一遍遍地看秋庭小姐发过来的文字。这两天我和她交谈甚欢，她告诉了我许多他不曾在日记里写过的事情。或者说，是他不曾想让我了解的事情。

「以前学校的食堂规定我们只能剩下一道菜。但是他既不喜欢喝牛奶，也不爱吃胡萝卜，结果每次同时分到牛奶和胡萝卜的时候，他都叫别人帮他把牛奶喝完，然后把动都没动过的胡萝卜倒到回收桶里。有时候中午是我值日，我提醒他不能浪费食物，他却趾高气昂地告诉我：‘反正可以剩一道菜啊！’」

「他以前总是说他长大了要做刑警，可是除了在巷子里鼓捣他的模型枪以外，他在学校的时候都是喜欢泡在图书馆里的。我曾经一直很纳闷，为什么会有男孩子像他一样那么爱往图书馆跑呢。」

「你说他去了京都还是很想念长崎吗？可是我以前完全看不出来他很喜欢长崎的样子啊。就连哥拉巴公园的心形石也被他说成是糊弄人的破石头呢。以前有人跟我说，男孩子都是贱骨头坏嘴巴，全是口是心非要面子，看来是真的啊。」

……

秋庭小姐是个极有礼貌的人，谈吐得体，态度友善。如果不是因着和他有关的这一层关系，也许我会更加坦然地与她来往。可我心里偏偏一直有个疙瘩。

昨晚我告诉秋庭小姐我正在长崎度假，她忽然约我见面，让我紧张不已。她说，他以前的一件东西落在了她那里，希望我帮他拿回去。

我不知道秋庭小姐要给我的是什么，也从未听他提起过，更加无法猜测。这让我心烦意乱不知所措。我越来越无法预知接下来会发生什么，心里空落落的，极无安全感。我真不喜欢这种感觉。

我认为这是樱花开得太浪漫的缘故，是它们让我的心智混乱了。山本小姐告诉我，樱花会让人陶醉，也会让人神思松懈，甚至陷进回忆里。我顺势问她，她读书时的初恋是什么样子的。她望着窗外翻舞的花瓣，优雅地微笑着回答：“像是樱花离间在时间里的样子吧。”我没有懂这句话，可是却莫名的喜欢上了她的形容。

樱花离间在时间里，抽象而美丽的说法。我却触碰不到我自己心中那份情感了。

～*.*～

>>>末

这条路并不宽，正好能容纳两个车位的宽度。沿街种满的是染井吉野樱，纯白的花瓣如同白雪一般点缀在枝头，春天的感觉如此美好。同样是白色花瓣的大岛樱花期早，大约在三月中旬，此时早已开残了，只留下染井吉野樱还在各个街道小巷高调地盛放。

巴士在阳光中摇晃着前进，路上有些塞车，车子像在水里缓慢拨动涟漪的木舟，笨重地向前移动，可是它并没有办法拨开阻挡在它前方的车流。难得的春日旅行让全班同学都异常的兴奋，即便要去的地方不过就是长崎人都知道的哥拉巴公园一带，但是能够和朋友老师一道出游，光是冲着这一点，就能让人无比期待。

桔梗坐在靠窗的位置，阳光打在她的脸上。初春的寒潮还没有完全褪去，她还穿着薄毛衫，乌黑发亮的长发披肩，被从窗缝里窜进来的风拂起几缕，贴在椅背上。一张素净的脸在阳光下泛着淡淡的粉红，皮肤薄薄的，仿佛收藏家爱不释手的凝脂白玉。她仰起头，承接着阳光，抬手遮去一点，不至于刺痛双目。阳光从花枝的缝隙照过来，伴随着车子的移动，恍惚地在她脸上闪烁跳跃。

她扭头去看旁边的少年，后者靠在椅背上睡得怡然自得，大大的耳机套在歪向一边的脑袋上。桔梗在猜他在听的音乐，然后自然而然地想起了出发前的情景。

学校组织的出游必定要做的一件事就是给学生分组，两两成对，通过抽签来决定，巴士座位在你旁边的人，就是你整个游行过程的合作夥伴。于是就不可避免地上演了一出闹剧。桔梗毕竟是女孩子，当她看到少年和自己拿着同样号码的签条时，身后一群同学毫不避讳的欷歔起哄还是让她有些羞怯和尴尬的。

但是那个被起哄的另一位主人公，只是冷漠地站在队伍的最前方，转过来狠狠地瞪着带头闹事的一个男生。在所有人都以为他要冲上前揍人而纷纷感到恐惧的时候，他重重地踏着步，第一个上了车。

桔梗想着想着，看着少年酣睡的脸，莞尔一笑。享受着这样的时光，不知道怎么的，她忽然想起了小野丽莎的那首《La Vie En Rose》，慵懒随和，语调漫长。

刚上车的时候，少年就说哥拉巴公园没什么好玩的。除了年代久远的古堡——实际上这在长崎多得是，还有那块据说能保佑恋人的心形石——但少年如犬夜叉，怎么可能对那种东西感兴趣。

汽车到站，桔梗是跳下车的。阳光很刺眼，却很温暖，她抬手挡在额头前为眼睛做了一个小小的保护檐。少年跟在她后面，对接下来的旅途完全提不起兴趣来。桔梗笑着抛了四个字给他：“明珠暗投。”然后就一个人走在前面，目光一直盯着地下蜿蜒的石头路，少年终于忍不住问她在看什么。

“在找心形石啊。”她回过头来甜甜地一笑，声音柔和。

他的脸却在一瞬间垮了下来，“你也会对那个东西有兴趣？”

“只是想找一找，看看是不是真的有。”

没辙。

桔梗继续低头往前走，满脸的期待，“犬夜叉，如果我们一起找到了，怎么办？”

“什么怎么办？”

“你没听过那个传说吗？那是会保佑恋人一辈子在一起的幸运石啊。”

少年急得烧红了一张脸，连说话也结结巴巴起来：“什……我……我们又不是！”所以就算找到了又能怎么样？

桔梗“噗哧”一声笑出来，既没有赞同，也没有反对，只是嘲弄道：“真傻。”少年郁闷地望向四周青葱的高树，想要掩饰自己方才的失态。

“犬夜叉，不如去看看蝴蝶夫人的雕塑？”正当少年为她的举动而感到无可奈何的时候，桔梗凑到他跟前。少年回过头来见她站得离他极近，不由得吓得退了一步，惹来她银铃般的笑声。

少年抬手挠了挠头，蹙眉道：“那只不过是演过蝴蝶夫人的歌剧演员三浦环的雕塑而已，不是吗？而且，一个女人的雕塑有什么好看的？”分明就是不情愿的样子。

“蝴蝶夫人是很特殊的女人呀。”桔梗翻出手里的导游册子，认真地翻看起来，纸张翻动的声音清脆动听。“我觉得她很勇敢啊，在那样的年代，为了爱情放弃了自己所有的宗教信仰，嫁给一个美国军官……就算对方背叛了她。”

“……可她最后自杀了，不是吗？”少年把手插在裤袋里，虽然无法完全认同桔梗的话，却还是静静地听她的想法。

“谁说自杀就不是另一种坚强呢？至少她有面对死亡的勇气。”桔梗抬起头来注视着他的眼睛，紧抿着的唇说明了她的坚定，“如果不是已经绝望至极，怎么可能有这样的勇气？而且，她是被背叛的呀，背叛，是不能被原谅的吧？你觉得呢，犬夜叉？”

她的眼神让他莫名地一颤。

“走吧，去看看。”她露出了依旧甜美的笑容，把册子一把合上。

少年站在原地许久没有回神，脑海里还在回想桔梗说的那句“背叛是不能被原谅的”。在他发呆的间隙，桔梗已经走到了前方的十数米远，见他没有跟上，停下来催促他。少年应了一声，抬腿往前迈步的时候看到地板上的石砖，登时怔然。

少年感觉自己的心脏漏跳了半拍。

方才被他踩住的地方，他脚下的位置，分明就是那块被人寻觅已久的心形石。


	6. 水无月

>>>人生最遗憾的，莫过于轻易地放弃了不该放弃的，固执地坚持了不该坚持的。

>>>初

窗外雨滴破碎了一地。

天没亮我就醒了，花了一个小时洗漱打扮，隆重得像成年礼。

山本小姐在柜台后忙碌，见我下楼来，立马向我鞠躬，“您要出去了？今天真早啊。”

“是啊……”我笑道，从面包柜里挑了个白面包做早餐。

长崎从昨夜后半夜开始就下雨了，整个城市灰蒙蒙一片，倒是挺浪漫。可下雨总让我很惆怅。我撑开了那把粉红色的旧伞，一个人走在淅淅沥沥的雨里。

和秋庭小姐约定的碰面时间是中午，我却一大早就起来准备，不知道为什么我居然如此紧张。此刻我孤零零地走在街上，对面前的一切都迷茫无比。

路上见到一个女孩，大概十六七岁，穿着一身振袖和服，打着复古的油纸伞，优雅地在雨里迈着小碎步，每一步都走得极细致极小心，生怕木屐溅起来的水花喷脏了那身华丽的礼服。

我想起了我的成年礼。那一年我第一次穿振袖和服，袖子一直长得直达脚踩。我更喜欢水浅葱的色调，可妈妈为我挑选的布料是薄红梅，颜色和它的名字一样，妩媚的赤红，就像冬天里盛开在雪地上的一株红梅。金银双色刺绣，整体效果倒是极漂亮，最终的成衣也成功地让我打消了非穿水浅葱不可的念头。

那年我穿着它，第一次和他单独去看电影，他看见我的第一眼就愣了，既惊又喜，神情莫测。之后一整天里他总是若有似无地盯着我看，我却隐约感觉他不是在看我，而是借着我的眼睛，看着别的人。我忍不住想问他怎么了，便叫他的名字，他却像灵魂出窍。直到最后我也没有问出那句憋在心里的话——“你究竟，在看着谁？”

我害怕他的回答。

可他长久的沉默至今还让我心惊。

那是十年前的事了，那时候我才二十岁。

世上有可以挽回和不可挽回的事，而时间经过就是一种不可挽回的事。惊觉青春再也不复返，我在雨里独自伤感起来。我以前以为人是慢慢变老的，其实不是，人是一瞬间就能老去的。先是心灵，再是身体。

我在中华街外的一家咖啡馆坐下来等秋庭小姐，距离约定时间还有两个多小时。她在邮件中说她会穿一件赤红的斗篷来，好让我认出她。我仔细留神着周围是否有红色的身影。

我在靠窗的座位，落地窗的玻璃上附着了许多大大小小的水珠，每一个都是一个放大镜，将窗外的景色圈在那个小小的圆圈里，放大，倒转。我心生无聊，竟然开始数玻璃窗上的水珠。数着数着，挂在上方积累已久的水珠汇聚成流，滑流了下来，沿路融合了其它的小水珠。

我把手点在玻璃上，因为下雨，外头降温了，玻璃上起了一层水汽。我在窗上一点一点地画着樱花，然后再胡乱地把它们一把抹掉。

过了约定时间已经十分钟，秋庭小姐迟迟没有出现，我不相信她是不守时的人。我有些担心，拿出手机来看，才发现不知道什么时候她居然给我发了邮件。

「抱歉，忽然有急事，无法如约前来。下次再见面好吗？实在抱歉。」

我捏着手机在座位上呆了，心中居然松了口气，也顾不得等了两个半小时的苦闷心情。苦涩的咖啡喝了一杯又一杯，最后我重新撑起伞走上街。

十字路口的红灯前停了很多人。绿灯亮起的时候我并不着急，随着人群慢慢往马路对面移动，旁人凌乱的脚步声和谈话声在我身边像琴键般起伏升落。

我神情恍惚地走着。迎面而来一个小步疾走的女人没有打伞，一件红得让我晕眩的斗篷披在头上，半遮着脸。她低着头走，因为细密的雨帘和雾气，我看不清她的脸，只能看见她乌黑的长发和斗篷一同披散下来，在雨中渐渐湿漉。

擦肩而过的那一瞬间，我像是中了魔咒一般立在了原地，鬼使神差地喊：“秋庭小姐……”

雨滴打在我的伞上，砰砰作响。我不敢回头。周遭人群混乱，来来去去的身影阻隔在我眼前，生生截断了我的视线。

雨声真吵。

心里有一个声音告诉我，如果此刻回头，那边的人，也一样正回首望着我。

>>>末

年少时光是一个人生命中最珍贵的回忆。

如果，你有幸在你的年少时光里遇到一个让你觉得“世上仅此一个”的人，那该是多么美妙的一件事。

下午的时间是自由的，各种社团像豪斯登堡里的各色郁金香争奇斗艳。操场上传来足球队的支持者们激情的欢呼和女生的尖叫。这一年的樱花开得轰轰烈烈醉生梦死，即便知道终有一天会凋谢得七零八落，仍旧带着飞蛾扑火的决绝。樱花要开就要开得繁，越是开得繁，才越能体现落花时的须臾壮烈。

就像是曾经如此真切存在过的纯真感情，忽然有一天干干净净地消失殆尽。

樱花落的时候没有声音，日光在空气中形成了丁达尔效应，几丝光线投射下来，花瓣飘过去，就像是被切割开来。少年倚在窗边，只是把书包甩到了肩后，淡淡地问了一句：“去图书馆？”

然后桔梗在夕阳的余辉中点了点头。

几乎已经习惯了这样的陪伴。

桔梗依旧是不能参加剧烈的体育运动，少年也和往常一样爱沉溺在书里不愿出来。这就是为什么相比起同龄人来，他们更喜欢泡在图书馆里。忘却一切，只有一颗心，和一本书。也许，还有一个人。

桔梗一时忘了今天该重整书目的工作，倚着书架翻阅手里的书。书里有一个古色古香的京都城，还有一个叫千重子的女孩，女孩有一个经营着一家和服店的父亲。手工织造的刺绣和服腰带已经不多见了，书中却频频提及这门传统古老得几乎失传的手艺，像是在朝读者们低声倾诉它曾经的辉煌。似有一些苟延残喘的意味，也有一种时过境迁的悲凉。

少年不知道什么时候站在书架的另一方，闷声地问：“你在看什么？”像是憋了很久，直到问出口时又摆出一副别扭的神情，语气听起来像是“我才不着急着问”，脸上憋屈的表情却分明写着“我很想知道”。

桔梗从书架间的缝隙望过去，看见他一双似水般澄澈的眸子，心里觉得无比安心。她举起手里的书，把蓝色的封面朝向他：“喏，川端康成的《古都》，拿过诺贝尔奖的呢。”

“嗯——我喜欢《挪威的森林》。”

“我也读过。咦？可那是村上春树的啊。”

少年忽然急了，脸涨得通红，“我知道！”

“我以为你当成川端康成的了……”桔梗抱歉地笑道，随即马上低头重新翻看手里的书。“我真希望在我成年礼那天也可以穿一件金银双色刺绣的和服，最好还是红赤色做底料的。”

“那是什么？”

“你不知道吗？女孩子在成年礼那天是要穿新和服的呀。”

“我哪像你们女孩子那么麻烦！”

“犬夜叉果然是笨蛋。”

她自顾自地笑着，肩膀都微微颤抖起来。她转过头去看窗外，披在身后的发顺势一扬，有几缕次第滑下了肩头，丝丝柔滑，如同黑瀑。少年一直盯着她看，回报她的却是无尽的沉默，听她笑得越开心，他的一张脸就越沉越黑。最后终于在受不了的时候，他把一张小卡片拍上两人之间的书架，推到桔梗面前。

“是什么？”

他神神秘秘地扭开头，“你看就知道了。”

桔梗将卡片拿过来，卡片有些粗糙，是很漂亮的卡纸，细丝般的花纹印在上头。“‘倾城看花奈花何，人人同唱樱花歌。’这是什么？”桔梗读出了写在上面的汉字。

“一个叫黄遵宪的中国人写的诗句。”

“是你抄的吗？”

“……当然。”

“不过樱花都快落完了……不是很应景。”桔梗饶有兴趣地翻看着手里的小卡片，“嗯——你听这一句如何：‘枫叶千枝复万枝，江桥掩映暮帆迟’。”她抱着一摞书绕过书架，走到他身边，整沓塞给他。

少年面对她突如其来的举动并没有很惊讶，镇静地把书一本一本地摆上书架。“你说的这句是写秋天的，怎么比啊？”

桔梗眨了眨清灵的一双眼，眼睫毛像黑蝴蝶般闪动着，“你知道这句？”

少年不满地皱起了眉，“你什么意思啊？”他回过身去继续干活，余光里，桔梗的微笑依旧明媚，声音也还那般甜美，嘴里念念有词地读着那句诗。

“走吧，可以回家了。”少年把最后的书放好，说完这句话时居然觉得心跳有些加快。

像是一个邀请，更像是最自然的相伴。

桔梗问他，为什么他比别的男生都更爱待在图书馆里。

他说，因为文字里有一个别人没办法打扰的世界，而图书馆能够带他走进它。他喜欢待在那个世界里，心无旁骛地享受一个人的感觉。

“那我打扰你了吗？”桔梗走在他的前面，忽然回过身来，开玩笑似的笑说。她说完，很快又转了回去，双手背在身后紧握着，裙摆随着她的脚步微微摆动。

他一时不知道该怎么回答，只是静静地看着她姣好的背影。

桔梗侧过脸，她的发线垂下来，因着角度的偏差只能看见她高挺的鼻梁和浓密的眼睫毛。“你不是说你将来要做刑警吗？读太多书不会变成文人书生吧？”

“这有什么冲突的！”少年拉高了音调反驳她。

“是没有……”

“总有一天我要成为九州警察厅的风间本部长，等着瞧吧。”少年说得一脸正色，可桔梗却觉得他此刻滑稽无比，忍不住笑了出来。少年一见，更不爽了。“你笑什么？我的梦想是要保护祖国和人民，我会让樱花警徽永远为我绽放的。”他的眼睛直视前方，眼里的火焰热忱而真挚，好像下一秒他就会展翅远走高飞。

“是是，我相信你。”

桔梗和他两个人走在走廊里，橙红色的夕阳像染料一样灌满了整个空间，他们的影子被拉得颀长。

一切如此恬静。

美好得足以让少年想起生命中所有最愉悦的事。


	7. 文月

>>>回忆永远是惆怅的。愉快的使人觉得：可惜已经用完了；不愉快的，想起来还是伤心。

>>>初

长崎的海岸线是蜿蜒曲折的，错综复杂，绵长而悠久，

下过雨之后的沙滩黏稠湿漉，踏上去的感觉并不太好。我脱了鞋子，光着脚在沙滩上漫步。雨还在下，幸好不再是稠密的雨帘，毛毛细雨像粉末一般让空气变得潮湿。我转着手里的伞，沿着海浪的边缘一直往前。

天空灰白，愈是靠近海平线的地方就愈加的发白，和蔚蓝色的大海形成了鲜明的对比。虽说是雨天，可沙滩上依旧有几个孩子在疯跑、追逐，不顾落在身上的冰凉的雨，只记得眼前堆砌城堡和寻找贝壳的乐趣。

我的怀里紧紧抱着他的日记本，好像它就是我的全部。他虽然是喜欢腻在书里的人，可也是喜欢奔跑在大街小巷上和在海边玩闹的男孩子。我坐在路边的石梯上，翻看着他在暑假里记录的日记。触碰着那些鲜活的文字，我仿佛可以看见十多年前的他此刻正在我的面前奔腾。

从昨天开始我就很焦虑。我觉得，我的他，对我始终不够坦诚。这是我最纠结也最害怕的一点。

大学毕业前大家组织外出露营，所有人挤在帐篷里玩真心话大冒险。珊瑚那时候问我，我的初恋是谁。我看向一旁的他，说，就是他啊。就是他。可是当时谁也不信，大家都不相信我到了大学才第一次谈恋爱。可我真的没有撒谎。我庆幸被问到这个问题的是我而不是他，因为，我甚至惧怕他的答案。

我的嫉妒和自私在支配我的心。

我望着大海，主动给珊瑚打了电话。她不愧为我多年的损友，一下就猜到了我有心事。

“我还以为你乐不思蜀了呢。”她说。“居然还记得给我打电话。”

“我现在在海边。是他以前来过的海边，这里让我觉得很舒服。”我忽略她的嘲弄，把电话靠近海浪，让她听听大海深沉的低鸣。“你记得他以前有一个装满了白贝壳的玻璃瓶吗？是他在长崎的时候收集了很久才收集到的。听说白贝壳不是很好找，我今天一个都没见到，他居然找到了那么多……”我停顿了一下，说出了我原本并不想说的话。“他以前，好像和秋庭小姐一起来过这个地方，找到了白贝壳。”

“哇——”珊瑚突然惊讶的感叹让我不知所措。“戈薇，我发现我真的很佩服你最近的某些举动。”

“我是不是不应该知道他的过去？就像你说的，这是‘窥探’？”

“没什么应不应该的，既然你已经走到了这一步。昨天你见到她了吗？那位秋庭小姐。”

我叹了口气，“没有，我被放鸽子了。”

“如果被他知道你和秋庭小姐的来往，不知道会是什么表情。”珊瑚低声笑道。“那家伙的脾气一直都那么臭，从来没改过的啊。”

“我不会告诉他的，你也不能告诉他噢。”

“太可怕了，你这种女朋友还真是不坦诚啊。”

“我觉得，是他对我一点都不坦诚。”我重重地往后一躺，坚硬冰凉的石头硌得我生疼，“很久以前就是，后来也是，从来没变过。无论我问他什么，他也不会说，他的一切，我都不知道。过去，现在，还有……将来。”

珊瑚轻笑了一声，“是啊，一个对谁都不直率和坦诚的人，却把唯一秘密的日记本给了他的女朋友。”她分明是在笑我不知好歹。

“这不是重点。”我飞快地回嘴。

“那什么才是呢？”珊瑚无奈的笑声听得我心虚。

我还真不知道。

好像在我的脑海中纠结杂乱得如缠在一起的麻绳的事情，在别人心中不过就是再简单不过的问题。好像在我看来很重要也很值得纠结的事情，别人都能无所谓地说上一句“这有什么关系”。

这有什么关系？可是在我看来，秋庭小姐的事情就是很大的关系。

我以为，只要我足够推心置腹，就能够换来同样的感情。

事实证明，我是错的。

挂了电话之后我又一个人在海边愣愣地发呆。我的脚沾满了潮湿的沙子，让我觉得骚痒难堪，套着昨天新买的荷兰木鞋，我慢悠悠地走回了旅馆。

一路上，我都想好了要问山本小姐：作为旅馆的主人，如果对游客付出了所有的热情和真诚，换来的却是冷漠和刁难，那该怎么办。谁料山本小姐不在店里，她雇佣的两个姑娘在楼下招呼生意。这两个女孩儿我见过几回，她们沉默少言，几乎让人感觉不到她们的存在。

“山本小姐不在吗？”

扎着两条辫子的女孩儿细声细气地回答我：“她今天去寺庙了。”

“啊……是为了求愿吗？”

“是的，为一个人。”女孩抬起一张清灵的脸，朝我抿嘴一笑。“一个死去的亲人。”

我不知道她为什么要特地说后面那句话，但我却因为她的言语陷入了沉默。

雨越下越大了，我觉得心里有什么东西也正在越走越远。

～*.*～

>>>末

海浪一遍又一遍地亲吻着海岸线，温柔而虔诚，浪潮的声音就像是大海深沉的呼吸。它在这里许多年了，看惯了沿海公路边葱葱郁郁山林里的花开与花落。

花开花落几番晴？花开花落昔年同。

年轻气旺的少年少女们似乎总有用不完的力气，他们哪懂得在此咆哮了几千几亿年的大海已经听过了多少一切关于日升月恒斗转星移的故事，早已没有了再多燃烧热情的能量去挥霍它万劫不复的青春。他们只知道让半截小腿泡在冰冷的海水里，将手做成喇叭状，朝着海洋对面八百公里外的另一个城市歇斯底里地喊：“上海——这里是——长——崎——”之后再是装模作样地给自己喊一句回应。

桔梗想起了《小王子》。小王子一个人站在回音谷的山峰顶，朝对面一句又一句地喊话，然后一个人和回音聊天。

桔梗坐在距离海浪数十米开外的沙滩上，看着那些意气风发的同学静静微笑。她摇着手里的纸质团扇，深深地闻着空气里碧涛清新的味道。

同学们在沙滩上疯狂地追逐，男孩子们冲坐在一旁的桔梗挤眉弄眼，“啊——秋庭，来海边哪有穿浴衣来的呀？”“就是啊，来海边就该下水打水仗的嘛！”“太不够意思了，你不穿短裤来我们就只能看这帮恐龙妹——”他们的出言不逊无疑惹来了女孩子们的拳打脚踢。

少年从身后高出一层的平台上跳下来，落在松软的细沙上，不偏不倚地落在离桔梗一米外的地方，摔得四仰八叉，连声疼都不敢喊。

桔梗看见他狼狈的姿态，忍不住笑出了声，“犬夜叉，你又迟到了。”

他真的像风一样，呼啸着来，卷走一切。但是，风是多么可悲，因为人们根本看不见它。桔梗看着少年从沙滩上爬起来时衬衫沾满了细沙的样子，忽然恍惚地想，若果他这阵极舒心的风突然消失了，这个世界该怎么办？

少年拍掉身上的沙子，打量着面前的桔梗。她穿着一身素净的白色浴衣，上衣布满了银色的刺绣纹，下摆是一片娇艳的赤红印花。长发在脑后绾起来，只留下两缕细柔的丝发垂在耳前。少年没想到在海边还能见到人穿和服，便古怪地嘟囔了一句：“你真奇怪。”他的脖子上挂着一个拍立得，他正小心地把溅到上面的沙子扫掉。

桔梗好奇地问：“是相机吗？”

“嗯。”

“长得真特别。”

少年没有跟着那帮在水里玩得风生水起的人胡闹，而是拿着相机沿着海岸线慢慢地走。同学们朝桔梗招手，叫她过去一起玩，她也只是摇摇头。桔梗走在少年的前方，一手提起裙摆，一手拎着木屐，在湿漉漉的沙子上一步一个脚印地走着。海浪有时候漫得高了，就会湿了她的脚，海水只能刚好没到她的脚踝处，不一会儿就倒退进海里。

桔梗看着沙地和自己踩出来的浅浅的脚印，有人堆砌了连片的沙煲，还有人在地上写下了今天的日期：1995年7月28日。突然她听见身后有人毫不客气地喊了一句“哎让一下”，她一边急忙回头去看，一边向一旁迈开脚步。

少年蹲在她身后十几米的位置，相机挡住了他大半张脸，也许桔梗正好闯进了他的镜头范围内。桔梗见他拿下了相机面无表情地望着前方，好像刚刚那句凶巴巴的话不是他喊出来的一样，她叹了口气，继续往前走。直到她发现身后没有了动静才又一次回头，少年趴在地上，在沙子里翻掏着什么。

“你发现了什么？”桔梗朝他喊，然后小心地迈着步子靠近他。

少年扬了扬手里白色的小东西，迎着日光冲桔梗挥手。等到桔梗走到他面前，他摊开手掌，一枚还粘着黏糊糊的沙子的小扇贝正安逸地躺在他的手里。

“啊，是白贝壳，真难得。我还以为已经见不到了呢。”桔梗不禁感叹道。“以前来海边找过，都没有白得这么纯净的。”

每个女孩子小时候都相信，捡到纯洁无瑕的白贝壳就会有好运。

“你喜欢就拿去吧。”他往她面前一递。

“可以吗？”桔梗欣喜地抬起头来，明亮的眼睛诉说着满腔的兴奋，“这是你捡到的。”

少年挠了挠头发，额角细密的汗珠被阳光照得发亮，“反正……我留着也没什么用。”

桔梗小心翼翼地接过来，动作轻柔得生怕把贝壳摔碎折断，“真的……可以给我吗？”

“嗯。”他扬高了眉毛，风吹得他身上肥大的衬衫咕咕作响。看着桔梗那份认真的模样，他不禁笑得露了齿。

桔梗和少年一起走在海边，他一直侧着脸看着遥远的海平线。忽然，他说：“风的味道变了。”桔梗问他，风的味道是什么味道。他僵直地转过身来，迈着脚在沙滩上画着些凌乱的线条，喃喃道：“不就是风的味道嘛。”

他们朝扎堆的同学走去，才刚走到平坦的沙滩上，就看到那帮人已经一脸邪恶地盯着他们笑个不停。桔梗走近去，望见地上用粗树枝划出来的两个大字和一把相合伞。不等她回过神来，少年已经怒吼着冲上去和所有人扭打成一团。

秋风。秋。风。

桔梗握紧了手里的团扇，第一次没有为着这样的恶作剧淡然地微笑，代替那份平静的，居然是心里的一丝悸动。

她的名与他的名。像是命运计划好的，像是就该在一起，天衣无缝。


	8. 叶月

>>>那些刻在椅子背后的爱情，会不会像水泥上的花朵，开出没有风的，寂寞的森林？

>>>初

我离开长崎那天，长崎还在下雨。山本小姐和她的两位女工站在旅馆门前为我送行。

我始终没有问山本小姐我们在此之前是否见过面，但是我突发奇想地问了她另外一个问题：“为什么您会这样坚定不移地在这个地方守着这栋小房子，经营着这样的小旅馆呢？”

她依旧是那样端庄地微微一笑，胸有成竹地答道：“如果我没有机会走遍全世界，那么我愿意一直在这里，等着全世界经过。总有一个人和一段故事，会来到我身边。就像日暮小姐您一样。”

她的答案让我出乎意料，也让我觉得很温暖。我坐在出租车里看着周围的景色渐渐后退，从后视镜里我看见山本小姐在旅馆门前深深地鞠了一躬。我想我是真的和长崎告别了。

回到京都之后的第二天，我去拜访了他的母亲。自从他父亲去世后，阿姨就一个人住在原来的房子里。

开门的一瞬间，阿姨显然是有些吃惊，她没有想到我会突然一个人来看她。

她热情地招呼着我，并且请我到他的房间里坐。

我不是第一次来他大学毕业前住的家，但是从未像这一次一样想要久久地赖在这个充满了他气味的地方，永远不离去。他的书架上有他的毕业册，我盯着看了许久，一直没有拿下来翻。

阿姨端着下午茶进来，看见我站在书架前，便拿下了那本毕业册，翻动起来。

“这是他国中时的毕业册，他那时完全还是个毛头小子呢，真怀念。”阿姨翻到最后一页的班级集体毕业照，转了一个角度摆在我面前。

“他不是毕业前就搬到京都来了吗？”

“嗯，所以这本毕业册是以前的班主任给他寄来的。你看，毕业照上都没有他呢。”阿姨温柔地看着相片里一个个蓬勃的面庞，不禁笑道：“看到年轻孩子的样子，我就老是想起他小时候的事情。搬来京都之前，我们住在一条老巷子，他老是在屋顶上玩步枪，结果还试过把邻居家的小孩给打了，对方的家长拎着他到家里来找我算账。他却说他是在维护世界和平。”我听了跟着哈哈大笑起来。阿姨笑得眼睛都弯了，目光还是落在那张并没有他在的毕业照上。“咦？戈薇，这个女孩子有点像你呢。”她的指尖落在第二排靠中间位置的一个女孩脸上。

女孩穿着整齐的校服，长发披肩，脸上是淡淡的微笑，在一群或面无表情或耷拉着脸的中学毕业生里，她笑得分外好看。

“像吗？”

“嗯，就像是你小时候一样。”

“我小时候不是这个样子哦。”

“但和你现在的样子很像呀，不知道的还以为是你小时候。”

“是吗？也许她长大了就不是我这个样子了。”我趴得低了一点。“阿姨，别开玩笑了，她明明就比较漂亮嘛。”我说的是实话，作为一个女人，我不得不承认这个女孩的一张鹅蛋脸清丽得脱俗，眉眼像会微笑一般流动着温柔与深情。

阿姨作罢，转开了话题：“话说回来，那孩子，果然是很奇怪的人，对吧？你和他在一起这么多年，很辛苦吧？他完全不懂得温柔体贴，脾气又不好。”我低下了头，一时不知道该接什么话。“他以前读书的时候就很爱泡图书馆，我看他都成书呆子了。在这边上高中的一个学期，他曾经给长崎寄过信，我觉得很神奇——他居然还写信了！于是八卦了很久。他说要寄给一起在图书馆工作过的朋友。你说，是不是很新奇？”阿姨朝我挤挤眼睛。

我心下一咯噔。

“是不是一个叫做秋庭的？”

“不知道哦。你听他说过？”

阿姨虽然摇头，但我心里已经有了答案。

阿姨留我一个人在他的房间里，我一页一页地翻动那本毕业册。毕业册的每一页都是一位学生的小资料，我迫不及待地找寻着秋庭小姐的那一页，翻动得太快，翻到其中一页时忽然掉出一张薄薄的纸，背面朝上落在地上。我拿起来才发现是拍立得相机特有的相纸，背面写了两句话。

——你好吗？

——我很好。

翻过来正面，看到相片内容的那一瞬，我呆住了。

相片里是几乎望不到边际的蜿蜒的海岸线，碧蓝的大海卷起一些白色的浪花扑在金色的沙滩上，那样熟悉的景色，我前几天才刚刚领略过。整张照片最清晰的映像是中间那个纤瘦的少女，她的身上是一件上白下红的浴衣，腰带在身后打的鲜红蝴蝶结被风掀起一角。她一手提着裙摆，一手拎着木屐，站在海浪与沙滩的衔接处，半侧身子，正好是回眸的一瞬间被拍下的，茫然地望向镜头，又好像是望向持相机的人，眼睛似是没有焦点，空虚而迷惘。几缕发丝贴着她微张的嘴唇，这副柔美的姿态加上那双清灵的眼睛，饶是我同为女人，也感到她妩媚得让人陶醉心碎。

就是她，就是这张在两分钟前还被阿姨说成像我小时候的脸，让我呆在了原地。

我捏着这张相片，看向方才夹着这张照片的那一页毕业册。中央贴着的学生照上的少女依旧是甜甜地微笑着望着我，白皙的鹅蛋脸，温柔的眼睛像是会微笑。

熟悉而陌生的一张脸。

这恰是秋庭小姐的那一页。

我把手里的照片比在自己的脸边，惶恐地站到镜子前。相比之下，镜子里出现了两张极其相似却不同的脸。

我颤抖着垂下了手。

～*.*～

>>>末

十五岁的桔梗还无法准确地去定义什么是爱情。

她只知道人和人之间有一种最纯真的感情，会觉得相互吸引，会觉得和那个人待在一起很安心。这种感情，只有在年少的时候才会产生。无关金钱，无关权利，无关欲望，无关未来，甚至无关爱情，只是此时此刻，只要有那个人在就可以了。

以前在一篇文章上读到过一句话，有些话，再不说，就迟了。

可是有一些话语似乎堵在胸口，仿佛下一刻就要奔涌而出，又因为种种犹豫、焦虑、不安，让它们永远地沉寂在了唇齿后，不得见光。并不是想要说就可以说得出口的。因为人类是世界上感情最丰富的生物，有欲望，有贪念，有顾虑，生怕为了得到下一件宝物而丢失了上一件。

可即便如此，桔梗还是怕有一天会后悔错过说那些话的最佳时机。

他是风一样的人。

桔梗到现在都一直是这么想的。

他像风一样，像风一样包裹着别人。

虽然他的臭脾气实在是让人受不了，虽然他真的很孩子气，也真的很冲动。但他就是风，在所有人都以为他只会鲁莽的时候，他心里其实也有很温柔的地方。

桔梗绕着书架一圈圈地走着，隔着层层间隙看着坐在窗边看书的少年。那句话是怎么写的来着？“他一人坐在沙发上，房里有金粉金沙深埋的宁静，外面风雨琳琅，漫山遍野都是今天。”现在也就是这个样子。他坐在图书馆那扇坏掉的窗户旁边，身子一半曝露在日光下，一半隐藏在阴影里。他头顶硕大的耳机显得很突兀，正好罩住了他银光闪闪的发。

图书馆里居然有花卉园艺培植手册，桔梗拿下来翻了翻。樱花的品种实在是繁多，在长崎见不到那么多珍贵的种类，桔梗便向往起相片上拍的京都和大阪的垂枝樱来。八重樱是极繁盛的，往往在最灿烂的时刻迅速凋零，在飞舞中壮烈地死去。

桔梗走到少年对面坐下来，“你觉得，大阪造币局和京都清水寺比起来，哪里的八重樱比较漂亮？”

少年头戴耳机，身体跟着音乐微微打着节拍，一脸认真地盯着手里的书，没有理睬她。

“犬夜叉？”桔梗抬手在他面前晃了晃。

少年把耳机摘下来，无辜地问：“哈？你刚刚说什么？”

桔梗深吸了口气，他皱眉的样子也还是一样英俊，桔梗凝视了他一会儿，随即抿嘴一笑：“算了，我什么都没说。”她见少年真的无所谓地继续把耳机套回头上，忍不住问：“你在听什么音乐？”

少年勾勾嘴角，神神秘秘地看着她，又一次把耳机摘下，微微探身，示意她凑过来。桔梗往前一倾，他手里的耳机便戴在了她头上。他的动作很轻，异常的轻柔。

悠扬的木吉他弹奏出的曲子在耳边幽幽回荡，然后是一个饱满温柔的男声，悠闲自在地唱着一句英文，好像不是歌词在传达他的心声，而是他在驾驭着歌词。桔梗闭上眼睛，仿佛看见了宽阔的田野，蜿蜒的羊肠小道，黄牛拉着稻草车，她坐在高高的谷堆上，望着远处被夕阳浸红的山脉。

披头士的《Norwegian Wood》。挪威的森林。约翰·列侬的歌声醇厚随和，深情款款。

桔梗的世界安静得唯独剩下了这首乐曲，还有压迫在她耳朵上的大耳机带给她的痛感。以及，面前和她离得几近的少年精致的一张脸。

“犬夜叉，暑假在海边照的相，能给我看看吗？”

“没什么好看的啊……”少年跨了一张脸。

“你都拍了什么？”

他鼓着腮帮子，半天才吐出几个字音：“……海啊。”

“骗人，不是还给上野君他们照相了吗？”

少年拿书挡着脸，但他紧绷的指节完全败露了他的马脚，“……哎呀都说了没什么好看的，你烦不烦……”他嘴上是不耐烦，但脸上却是为难的神情。

“我们不是朋友吗？”桔梗用上了恳求的语气，似乎是真的很想看看那些照片。

少年突然僵在了原位，气息不稳地问：“我们……是朋友吗？”

桔梗惊异地睁大了眼睛，以为自己说错了什么，“不是吗？”

“为什么是‘朋友’？”

桔梗沉默了一阵，随即绽出温婉而舒心的微笑，“犬夜叉，如果做朋友也需要什么确切的理由的话，便不是朋友了。朋友之间哪怕只有一刹的知心，也是短暂的珍贵，时间拖得长了，反而会横生枝节。”

她的声音从桌子那边飘过来，因为在阅览室里，所以她是压低着嗓子说的，但即便这样也掩盖不掉她声音里那份柔和。她的眼睛像是会笑，此刻正极致温柔地注视着他。

少年的指节扣着桌沿，他的指甲几乎抠进了木桌里。他又一次移开了视线，避开了桔梗那双清澈澄滢似要把他看穿的眼睛。

桔梗在想，有些话，再不说，可能真的会永远错过。

“哎，犬夜叉……”

少年一惊，重重地向后靠向椅背，谁料撞得太用力，整张凳子都翻了起来，少年来不及站起来，脸朝天花板躺了下去。阅览室里瞬间震天响，其他几张桌子的人都望了过来。桔梗怕他摔伤了，忙起身去扶，他躲开了她的手，连一声呻吟都没有，强忍着疼自己站了起来。

桔梗陪他去校医室，一路上，他都很沉默。好像是在闹别扭，桔梗完全不知道他怎么了。少年摁着摔得几乎散架的腰背，一瘸一拐地走在桔梗身边，桔梗说要扶他，他死都不愿意。

许久，少年才吞吞吐吐地开口，“哎，桔梗。”他的脸微微泛着红晕，不知道是夕阳照的，还是别的原因。

“嗯？”

桔梗看着他的侧脸。他有高挺的鼻梁和棱角分明的下巴弧线，让他整个人更俊朗了。桔梗在想，为什么一个人在年少时就有这样好看的一张脸，流光溢彩，令人心生艳羡。此刻他紧抿着唇，不知道还在纠结什么，数次张嘴都欲言又止。

等待了差不多有一分钟之久，桔梗才听到他沙哑的声音如自言自语般低喃。

“算了。”


	9. 长月

>>>回忆这东西若是有气味的话，那就是樟脑的香，甜而稳妥，像记得分明的快乐，甜而惆怅，像忘却了的忧愁。

>>>初

阿姨说，长崎7丁目的那条老巷子已经拆掉了，早在他们搬来京都之后不久。我在想，不知道那里现在变成了什么样子，是否还能依稀看见当年的风采。如果我再去一次长崎，还能否在7丁目找到当年他留下的气息？

我和秋庭小姐的联络并没有间断。我告诉她我离开了长崎，她连说了好几个可惜，说也许以后就没有机会把他的东西交给我了。我仍旧不知道他究竟落了什么东西在秋庭小姐那儿，那个东西重要吗？如果重要，为什么他从来没有提起过？就连在日记本里，也不曾提起过。

「他刚来京都的时候应该给你寄过一次信。」

「是吗？可是我并没有收到过他的信件噢。」

我坐在电脑前，又一次沉默了。我知道秋庭小姐没有撒谎，虚伪的那个人一直是我。我敲击着键盘，在回复框里组合了一句“可以让我看看秋庭小姐你最近的相片吗”，问号都还来不及打，我就发疯一样地摁住删除键全部清除掉。

我真是疯掉了才会有这种想法。

我问珊瑚，如果弥勒喜欢她是因为她长得像以前一个和他互相有过好感的女生，她会怎么办。

她沉默了许久，然后回答：“那又怎么样？你也会说是好感而已不是吗？反正他最后爱的人是我，娶的人是我，想要相伴一生的人是我，这就够了。”

——这就够了。

听起来多简单，说起来多难。

珊瑚能够那样自信地告诉别人“他最后爱的人是我”，我却到处和人说“他对我不坦诚”。

我要的东西总是太多，因此我变得自私和任性。家人、朋友、爱情、工作、薪水、关爱、存在感……我统统都想争取并且追求完美，然后我以为这些就一定可以构成我奢望的“幸福”。于是我拼命读书，拼命工作，同时也拼命地想和周围的人打好交道。我奢求他人对我也要付出和我对他们一样多的感情。

就像我对他说：“我只是希望可以待在你身边。”

然后，他没有反对。

是的，他没有反对，仅此而已。

珊瑚告诉我，他自从第一次见到我之后就很注意我的一举一动，很紧张我，很在乎我，表面上总是摆出要和我吵架斗嘴的样子，但他却是世界上最口不对心的那个人。珊瑚说，这就是一见钟情，然后是日久生情。

他口不对心，我赞同。但即便他亲口说他是对我一见钟情的，我还是无法为这个“浪漫”的说法感到丝毫的感动。在我看来，一见钟情，喜欢上的只是那个人的脸。

而我的脸，在他眼里，说不定根本就是另一个人。

至于日久生情，我不知道究竟有没有在我和他之间发生。

我和珊瑚坐在母校附近的咖啡厅里。我用手捂着脸，不想让珊瑚看到我眼睛里的红血丝，并用很决绝的语气告诉她：“如果真的很像，那应该绝对无法原谅他。”

她说：“我觉得他对你是真心的，他不是那种会花尽心思骗人的人。”

她还说：“你也知道，他总是很鲁莽很冲动，这种人都是很单纯的呀。”

她问我：“你就是你，为什么要和别人一样呢？”

她还问我：“像不像有那么重要吗？你是他的女朋友，就行啦。”

我还是无法释怀。

珊瑚捧着我的手机，仔细地看我翻拍的那张相片。良久，她也不得不承认道：“这个秋庭小姐……确实是和你挺像的。不过他还真是过分啊，居然还把小时候喜欢过的女生的相片夹在毕业册里。”

“其实，也不代表那就是喜欢……我根本不介意他以前有多喜欢别人，也不介意他留着那么多年前的相片，我介意的是……他选择我的原因究竟是什么。”我抬手指着自己的脸，又指了指手机屏幕上那张脸。“我以前觉得，他啊，好像受过很重的伤一样，总把自己武装起来，生怕别人入侵他的世界。然后，就拒人于千里之外，就连我也……难道就不能让我分担一下吗？他那个笨蛋！”

“也许以前，秋庭小姐真的让他觉得永生难忘吧，或许有什么事情伤过他的心也说不定。比如说——被拒绝了？”珊瑚开玩笑一样地自顾自笑起来，可她大胆的猜测不禁引起了我的惊慌，我完全没心思陪她笑。“戈薇，相信我，正因为如此，他才更需要你这样明朗阳光的女孩子在身边啊。”

“是吗？”

“是啊。不过，你真的不考虑考虑钢牙君？”

“干吗岔开话题！”

“哈哈……”

“不过，我觉得，这个秋庭小姐，挺眼熟的。”

珊瑚用看笨蛋的眼神盯着我：“都说了是像你嘛！”

“不，不是这个原因，好像……在哪里见过似的。”

“我知道，不就是在镜子里嘛。”

“喂！”

“开玩笑的……”

最后珊瑚下了一个结论：“初恋是一个男人心里的永恒，这和他最后决定和谁结婚一点都不矛盾。所以，女人永远不要奢望超越男人的初恋，尤其是不要和他的‘永恒’争风吃醋，否则就是不自量力。”

我果然是不自量力。

所以，在这种时候，我只需要庆幸他没有拒绝我，就够了。

这就够了。

这，就够了。

～*.*～

>>>末

秋天的干燥让一些年久失修的老房子龟裂出一条条裂纹来，像是残破的闪电劈在了上头，就永远不会消失。桔梗坐在院门边看书，纸页的香气扑面而来，她拿起夹在书里的书签，看着上面抄写的那句“秋色无南北，人心自浅深”，细细地品读着。

少年说，这是张爱玲的祖父张佩纶随手写的一句诗，但却在张爱玲的身上得到了最好的印证。各地秋天的景色无非就是那般相似，而人的感情却不知道究竟有多少真诚，也不知道能持续多长。

听起来有些悲哀。

桔梗把书签贴在脸前，呼吸着卡纸上面的淡香。

“呐。”

声音是从身后传来的。

她迅速回过身去。刚转过来，倾泻而下的日光就照进了她的眼睛，她看到面前一片金红与灿黄的交融的色块在面前逐渐放大，然后脸上传来阵阵骚痒的粗糙感。她看到少年站在她面前，轮廓被太阳照得模糊，桀骜的眉眼间依旧神采奕奕。桔梗笑着扬手拂去他的手，还有他盖在她鼻尖上的枫叶。

“我妈叫我来买八角。”他酷酷地把空手插在口袋里，把枫叶顺势摆在她头顶。

这片枫叶长得极好，红的地方像血，黄的地方像火，斑驳交错，相融镶嵌。桔梗拿着它在手里，捏着叶茎轻轻转动。“跟我来。”她笑着想去拉他的手臂，但始终觉得不妥，刚抬起手便放下了。

桔梗带他走过回廊，经过厨房的时候，她拿起灶台上的肉桂粉洒了一些进杯中的咖啡里，先是小嘴抿了一口，再含在嘴中慢慢品味。

“你在咖啡里加什么？”少年用怪异的眼神盯着她。

“肉桂粉啊，也是一种香料。”

少年凑过来闻了闻，扑鼻而来的是一阵醇厚的甜香。

“我家的人都爱这么喝咖啡。要喝喝看吗？我给你倒一杯？”

少年的手已经条件反射般地探过来了，但最后还是迅速地缩了回去。他瘪着嘴使劲摇头，好像桔梗喝的不是咖啡而是毒药。桔梗笑他是真的孩子气，才总是这副模样。

穿过回廊，桔梗带着他一路走到后院的小仓库，那里是桔梗爸爸存放香料的货仓。仓库倒是很大，各个麻袋存放着各种不同的香料，少年极有耐心地听她挨个儿介绍迷迭香、紫苏、香茅、玫瑰木、莳萝叶、小茴香、薄荷、月桂……香料像是有神奇的力量，能够吸引人掉进它设的陷阱，在那阵馨香与辛辣混杂的气味中沉沦和迷惘。

桔梗弯腰帮他挑八角，小硬块儿滑进纸袋的声音在仓库里形成了数个回音。少年注意到立在门边的大缸，走过去瞧了半天也没明白是做什么用的。

“那是酒缸，我爸爸自己酿的米酒。”桔梗已经把包好的纸袋递了过来。“趴在上面可以听到酒发酵的声音，很有趣噢，要听听看吗？”桔梗在酒缸边跪下，长长的裙子像盛开的花一样展开在地上。她俯下身，将耳朵贴在冰冷的酒缸上。少年学着她的样子，在她对面的位置同样跪了下来。

“只要不说话，就可以听见咯。”桔梗的声音以酒缸为介质穿了过来，还带着嗡嗡的回响，听起来像是从酒缸里传出来的。“你听得到我说话吧？”

“嗯。”

“声音是不是很奇怪？”

“嗯……有一点吧。”少年闷闷地回答。

桔梗听着他的声音也嗡嗡作响着，脸贴着酒缸浅浅一笑，安逸地闭上了眼睛，“这样子，感觉好像和犬夜叉离得很远一样呢……明明听到声音就在那边，却还是觉得很远。这是为什么呢？”她喃喃自语，语调轻柔绵软，如同梦呓。

那边的少年附着酒缸，一直沉默着。

“爸爸告诉我，他小时候最爱做的事情除了研磨香料粉，就是帮爷爷酿米酒。他说，米酒发酵，就是米和酒曲在呼吸、在互相倾诉。神灵住在酒缸里，只要有人靠近，就会低声和人说话。”

隔着一个酒缸，少年几乎能听见那边的桔梗呼吸的声音。

不知道过了多久，桔梗跪得膝盖都发麻了，她站起身朝他望过去，“你有听到吗？‘神灵’的声音……”

下一秒，她便呆在了原地。

少年保持跪着的姿势，脸和整个身子都倒在冰冷的酒缸上，紧紧贴着。他的呼吸声均匀平稳，眼睫毛在他的眼睑上投下条条浓黑的墨线。此刻他整个人安详得不可思议，完全卸下了防备，哪还有平日里启动尖刺装置声称自己“不喜与人亲近”的屁孩儿样？

真是孩子气啊，犬夜叉。他竟然睡着了，而且还是保持着这样累人的姿势。

不过还好，在桔梗站起来看到他的那一瞬间，竟然安心了不少。至少她知道，此刻他并不是在离她很远的地方，而是近得触手可及。她没有叫醒他，而是压着裙子在他身边坐下。她拾起方才他来时送她的枫叶和那张书签。在阳光的折射下，枫叶好像散发出了淡橙色的光，洒落在书签上，一句“秋色无南北，人心自浅深”像是被赋予了生命，仿佛要从纸上跳脱而出。

也许对方感情的深浅并不重要，重要的只是自己是否愿意相信一瞬的悸动。

有些话，再不说，就迟了。

可即便如此，还是说不出口。只怕破坏了那份最纯净的美好。

桔梗坐在少年身边，将头抵在酒缸的边缘，浅浅地梦寐。


	10. 神无月

>>>人之所以悲哀，是因为我们留不住岁月，更无法不承认，青春，有一日是要这么自然的消失过去。

>>>初

京都也下雨了。我在想，是不是我把长崎的雨带到了京都来？

庭院里的樱花落得更快了。一场雨过后，待到石砖都干得差不多了，爷爷乐此不疲地扬着扫帚在庭院里忙前忙后，把残落的花瓣堆成小山包，嘴里还哼着不知道是什么年代的小曲儿。即便爷爷这几年老了许多，但开朗的他还是喜欢时不时地向人炫耀他依旧硬朗的身骨。若是晴天时落花，爷爷就会用布袋把凋落的花瓣装起来，磨成粉，他说那可以用来祭祀和入药，装在香囊里还能做护身符。不过很可惜，对于爷爷吹嘘的那一套神神鬼鬼的东西，我向来半信半疑。

纷飞的花瓣让我想起了《红楼梦》里多愁善感的黛玉，扛着小锄头在庭园里为凋谢的花朵掉泪。那曲哀婉的《葬花吟》像是花瓣的灵魂在向世人倾吐它们最后的气息，欲求芬芳永存。国中时学黛玉葬花的那一篇课文，有人和我说黛玉真是矫情，那时候我说不出什么感想，现在想起来，只觉得黛玉的葬花之举是片片真情。流水知音，惜花惜人。凋落的花朵葬在土里，如同落叶归根，不才是最干净的么？

就像人，总有一天也该回到他们来时的地方。尘归尘，土归土。

也不知春困这毛病是什么时候开始缠上我的。每每到了春天，尤其是在四月天里，我总是昏昏欲睡或者焦躁不安。就连现在，即便我在房间里就能听见爷爷在院子里扫地哼的歌——那样充满活力的欢快的歌声——我依旧是闷在房间里无精打采。

「当初他寄给你的那封信也许真的很重要，如果找得到的话可以告诉我一声吗？」

我将这句话发给秋庭小姐之后就合上了电脑，倒进被窝里看着天花板发呆。

我没有告诉秋庭小姐我读过他的日记，在他的日记里读过他们以前的故事，我怕给秋庭小姐带去负担，却不想这种负担最后是落在了我自己身上。他和秋庭小姐之间有一段几乎可以被我称作是威胁的回忆，像个不定时炸弹，不知道什么时候会炸得我粉身碎骨。

现在我觉得，也许他以前真的喜欢过秋庭小姐。不是从和她一起在图书馆整理图书开始，而是从他在巷子里玩步枪，有意无意地总是朝着她的方向发射子弹开始。我知道，男孩子都是那样的，不好意思说，所以用另一种极端的方式来引起喜欢的女孩的注意力。

想着想着，我渐渐不再有那种被威胁的恐惧感，甚至情不自禁地笑出声来，为他的单纯和孩子气。我认识他的时候是十八岁，他摊坐在学生会会议室角落的沙发上低头摁手机，弥勒为我们介绍彼此的时候他只是随便地抬起头来扫了我一眼，然后他就愣在了原地。当时我被他的举动反吓到了，生硬地说：“嗨……”之后很多次，我都希望可以重演和他初识的情景。而现在的我更希望认识十五岁的他，站在他面前，从容地和他打招呼：“嗨，你好，我是你若干年后的女朋友。”然后再看着意气风发的他那张傲慢的脸在我面前垮掉，或者看着他为了暗恋一个女生而苦恼的样子偷笑。

听起来好像是一个很冷的恶作剧，我却一个人在被子上笑得一发不可收拾。

我躺了好一会儿，因为笑过一阵好像精神了不少，于是从床上爬起来，摇摇晃晃地踱下楼。直到走到厨房里倒水喝，看见妈妈正一边唱歌一边准备晚餐，我才想起今晚草太要回来吃饭的事。看来，我不仅是个不合格的女朋友，还是个不合格的姐姐，就连今晚要为弟弟庆祝研究生毕业的事情都能忘得一干二净。

妈妈看出了我这几天的疲倦，即便很担心我，但她还是微笑着说：“有心事吗？为什么不去找犬夜叉？你不是什么都会和他说的吗？”

我疾速回嘴：“哎呀！他哪里是可以倾诉心事的对象了？”也不知道是哪里来了一肚子的气，我把水龙头开到最大，水柱碰到杯底又飞射出来，溅了我一脸一身。“他根本，就帮不上忙……”

——尤其是在这件事情上。

我是个不喜欢把真心话藏在心里的人，有话直说，甚至可以说这是一种任性。可他不是的，就算我对他再开诚布公，他也未必就会对我敞开心扉。他是那种让心事完全窝在心里，等着它们和他的身体一同腐烂的人……

一同……腐烂？

想到这里，我突然觉得无比心痛，隐约觉得这种说法仿佛是对他的一种亵渎。我把水杯紧紧攥在手里想得出神，直到妈妈的咳嗽声让我回过神来。

“妈妈，今年我们家去哪里赏樱？”

“还是鸭川吧。下周你要和珊瑚他们去清水寺吧？今年那里一定又很多人呢。希望25号那天是晴天。”妈妈不知道什么时候已经走去看挂在墙上的日历，口中念念有词。她总爱研究老黄历，和爷爷一样虔诚地对待住在她心里的每一位神明。“哎，我做我最拿手的咖喱饭让你带给犬夜叉！怎么样？”妈妈自信百倍地朝我灿烂一笑。

“妈——他不吃咖喱，您忘了？”我苦笑道，“他从来就不吃那些有‘刺激性气味’的东西，否则他会疯的。”我可是至今都记得他第一次来我家时被我妈做的咖喱牛肉吓得面色发青的样子。

“嗯？可你不是说他喜欢在咖啡里放肉桂粉嘛，那玩意儿的味道也挺大的。”

“那倒是哈。”也不知道他从来哪里学来的口味，居然喜欢在咖啡里加香料，让我纳闷了好长时间。“妈，我要出去一下。”

“现在？草太就快回来咯。”

“很快，只是去见珊瑚。”

妈妈追到玄关处，笑眯眯地用恳求的语气对我说：“让珊瑚和弥勒来我们家嘛，我好久没有见到夏木那孩子了！”

“别忘了那可是别人家的儿子噢。”

“所以啊，你什么时候也快点给我生个小外孙就好了。你还有一个月就三十岁了啊！”

“妈！”

我又羞又愤地推了推妈妈的肩膀，脸部一阵发麻。我身边的人总是那么有活力。珊瑚说，其实我以前也是那样的人。那么我是什么时候开始像现在这样，变得多愁善感和纠结犹豫？

～*.*～

>>>末

长崎的冬天并不太冷，下过雨之后的稻佐山被蒙上了一层雾气，整个长崎市区灰蒙蒙的，空气里弥散着泥土与青草的芳香，让人感到一阵清新舒适。

少年沿着小巷的高墙走，一路踢着地上的小碎石子儿，拿着手里灰白的石块，在砖墙上划出一些凌乱的线条。桔梗打着伞跟在他身后，她抬起头，隔着透明的伞望向灰暗的天空，隐约看见稀疏的雨滴朝自己落下来。

“犬夜叉，你真的不需要伞吗？”

少年一惊，缩了缩肩膀，凶巴巴地回答：“不要！”

桔梗落在了后面，少年迎着细雨继续往前，发现身后的脚步声消失了好一阵，他疑惑地转过头去。桔梗轻蹙眉头，遥远地望着他。

“你最近，好奇怪。”她攥紧了伞把，迟迟没有靠近。“总是不说话，或者莫名其妙发脾气。为什么？你怎么了？”

“我……不是在发脾气。”少年小小声地辩解，完全失掉了底气。他的目光又开始游移，不敢直视桔梗审视般的眼神。桔梗“噗哧”一声笑了出来，小步跑到他身边来，满意地看着他的表情放轻松了些。

“不是就好。”桔梗大大地松了口气，捂着胸口感叹。“我从小就有哮喘，所以都不能参加体育活动。不知不觉，好像错过了很多交朋友的机会。就算事后想和别人一起玩，也发现自己早就落了一大截，怎么追也追不上他们了。”她学着少年的样子，用鞋子磨着地上的砖，“犬夜叉……以前也总是一个人吗？”

“嗯……”少年闷闷地发出了一个单字音符，但却听不出来他究竟是承认亦或是踌躇。

桔梗回过头去笑得眯起了眼，“我们还真像呢。”

少年猛地瞪大了双眼，面部表情紧绷着。桔梗见状立马收起笑容，疑惑地看着他，随即明白过来，笑得有些难过，幽幽道：“我就知道，你不会这样觉得……”

桔梗低下了头，少年看见她失落的表情，心底马上慌了。她误解了他，可他不知所措，不知道该怎么安慰她，也从来不会解释自己的想法，唯一能做的似乎只有用拘谨的动作来掩饰自己的不安。他紧了紧身上大红色的棉袄，把脸缩进围巾里，冻得发红的鼻头露在空气中，风一刮，他银色的发丝便从围巾的桎梏中逃脱出来，自由自在地飘动着。

“别……你别说傻话了！”良久，他才有有些沙哑的声音颤抖着挤出这句话来。

“犬夜叉果然生气了吗？”

“……不是的！”

“不是就好……”

桔梗稍微把伞举高了一点，越过了少年的头顶，他起初条件反射地躲了一下，但桔梗依旧坚定地把伞立在他的正上方，即使别扭，他最后还是乖乖地走在了桔梗身边。因为身高差并不小，桔梗的手臂高高举着，酸麻感袭来，不是一般的难受。少年不动声色地抬起手，从她手里将伞渡到自己手里，还要死不活地说：“我来吧，你老打到我的头。”

桔梗假装没有看见他脸上的飘红，任他把伞夺了去。她在心里掀起的阵阵波澜，这阵悸动与欣喜的波澜使她完全没有注意到头上的伞因为稍稍倾向她的缘故而让少年的另一边肩膀曝露在了雨滴之下。

“犬夜叉……想考什么高中？”

“……不知道。”

“还没决定吗？我啊——想去西高噢。”桔梗双手交握放在身前，不住地绞动十指。“那大学呢？你决定去哪里了吗？”

少年直视着前方，张了张嘴。

桔梗抢在他开口前自行答道：“我知道了！犬夜叉，会去警校吧？”

他不说话，只是望着前方，眯起了眼睛。桔梗觉得自己有很多话想和他说，包括想和他考同一所高中，还想在别人都去操场上尽情奔跑的时候和他一起待在安静的图书馆里。可是像这样子走在他身边，她却忘记了这些事情，只贪婪地汲取现下的安定，忘记了对未来的梦想。

虽然她也清楚，很多事情根本就不可能。当我们还是十多岁的年纪，面对庞然巨大的人生和不可触摸的真实世界，以及大人们嘴里高深莫测的社会，我们是多么的无能为力。

“后天，我们再一起去图书馆吧。”

“我……不去了。”

“因为开学考？”桔梗失望地放慢了脚步。“也对，快要开学考了，最后一个学期的学习会很紧张呢。那你的意思是——考完升中考，高中开学前再去吗？”

少年没有回答，待桔梗从他身上移开目光之后，他用余光偷偷地打量着她的侧脸。他没有否定她的话，可是也没有明确地给她一个答案。他只是舍不得，他舍不得她，舍不得这个人……他不知道如果他转身离开她，当他再回头的时候还能不能再找到同一个她，她还会不会站在原地，和现在一样？所以他没有办法把心里的话说出口，即便他知道，很多话，如果不说，将会一辈子都没有机会。可是他害怕，他害怕这一切只是一个人的白日梦，他害怕当那些话说出口，她会因为惊恐而彻底逃离他的身边。

面对她对将来的疑问，他只是在心里不断地重复着一句话，一句让他自己都感觉到悲伤和难过的话。

——再也不会了。

寒假的末端。少年答应把他收集的书签借给桔梗，她说她想把上面的句子都抄下来，然后深深地印刻在心上，那样就永远都不会忘掉。

桔梗开门的时候他已经在门口站了很久，围着一条灰色的围巾，脸颊憋得通红，夕阳在他身后烧得炽烈无比，红得像要滴血。

“这个，给你。”他把一只自制的硬皮纸盒递了过来。

“谢谢，开学的时候我会还给你的。”她毫不掩饰兴奋的心情，雀跃地接过。

“……”少年看向了别的地方。

他没有马上离开，而是静静地站在门口，他的双手一直紧攥着拳头，甚至在瑟瑟发抖。很多时候别人都以为他是胆大无畏鲁莽冲动的毛头小子，其实他并不完全就是这样的人。他的内心深处有一块别人从不曾窥见过的地域，只有他自己清楚。

“呐，我们……是朋友吧？”

他侧过了脸，夕阳将他的脸衬得愈发的红。

“当然。”

“以后也是吗？”他的声音似乎在颤抖。

桔梗毫不犹豫地点点头：“嗯！”

少年站在门外，细碎的日光在他肩膀上跳跃着。他咬着下唇，目光流转着风光。

“你们家的地址，是多少来着？”

“7丁目14番地。”桔梗不知道他为什么要问，但还是不经过思考地回答了他。

“噢……再见。”他飞快地说完，转身跑下楼梯，桔梗看他轻松地跨上了自行车，却坐在座位上迟迟没有动。

“哎，桔梗。”少年的声音听起来比以往的每一次都要沙哑低沉，像有什么思绪会随时从他的喉间肆虐地涌动出来，“你……有没有什么话要对我说？”他扶着车头回过头来，脸上似是没有表情，但错愕、腼腆、悸动、犹豫……都相继从他琥珀色的瞳孔里闪过。

“哎？”桔梗愣了愣，不解地发出疑惑的声音。

他只是静静地握紧了车头，却没有往下说，嘴巴依旧是紧紧抿着，就那么在台阶下注视着她的双眼，像是忐忑不安地等待她的回答。

“没什么……再见。”没有等她张嘴说话，少年便马上移开了视线，一踩踏板扬长而去。

桔梗几乎听不出那最后的两个字里包含了多少苦涩与凄然。她跑到院子门口，看着少年将自行车骑得飞快，他像是落荒而逃，头也不回，急不可待。

开学那天依旧是雨天，桔梗在想，为什么这阵雨会如此这般连绵不休，从冬末，一直到初春。好像太阳被风吹走了，或者说，是被风带走了。风为什么要带走太阳？是因为风也离开了，再也不回来了吗？难道，是风觉得太寂寞了，需要太阳做伴？

风。

一想到这个字眼，桔梗忽然觉得心闷。她撑开了伞往学校走，走到巷子口时朝少年家的方向张望了一下，始终看不到他的身影。从眼镜桥走过，转过一个十字路口，搬家公司的货车从她身边驶过，激起的水浪险些将她的衣裙打湿。桔梗跳开到一边去闪躲，目光却下意识地追随着那辆银灰色的货车行至远处。

因为是开学的第一天，学校里的每个人都很振奋。大家分享着寒假里看的电影，男孩子聚在一起讨论谁谁家拐角处的模型店里的高达，女孩子们凑在楼梯口里互相八卦对方在寒假里和男朋友的进展。

桔梗把雨伞上的水抖落在门口的地毯上，用纸巾吸干湿漉漉的发尾，将他借给她的那盒书签掏出来。她抚摸着纸盒粗糙的表面，心里暗暗下定决心：今天，一定要和他说好……刚走到楼梯道的转弯处，她就听见了楼梯上方传来的谈论声。

“呐呐，风间同学转学了噢！听说去了京都。”

“啊，真没意思，我还以为到了高中还有机会看到他呢。”

“咦？你该不会对风间同学……”

“什么……喂！不要乱猜！”

“倒是秋庭同学，应该很寂寞吧。”

“就是说啊……”

谈得正起劲的女生忽然安静下来，发现了站在楼梯下方的桔梗，极有默契地闭了嘴，甚至露出了尴尬和抱歉的表情。

桔梗的手臂慢慢垂了下来，纸盒里的一张张书签如同落叶般哗啦啦地掉出来，在她的脚边散落了一地，如同破碎的心。

无数的光影在她的脑海里闪现，但她只能看见那个少年模糊的影子在她面前晃动着，耳边想起来的独独只有那句飘渺的话。

沙哑低沉，带着惨淡的战栗，以及孤注一掷的决然。

——你，有没有什么话要对我说？


	11. 霜月

>>>死并非生的对立面，而作为死的一部分永存。死早已存在于我的体内，任你一再努力，你还是无法忘掉。

>>>初

我到现在才知道，对于一个三十岁的人来说，十年其实就是弹指一挥间，而曾经年轻时，一度以为三年五年就可以是一生一世。

不过是自欺欺人的想法，本身就是一种幼稚。

我绕过树林跑下山间的小道，楼梯并不很陡峭，身边纷纷飘落的樱花被风一卷，拥抱着我和我一起向山下奔去。在山腰遇上一对母女，母亲三十多岁，牵着一个四五岁的小女孩，怀里抱了一束娇嫩的香水百合，她们是来扫墓的，过来向我问路。我索性亲自带她们去山坡上的陵园。

陵园是个肃穆宁静的地方，这种安逸正好可以让我逃离世俗的尘嚣。我喜欢久久地走在山间的小路上，什么也不想，偶尔自言自语。他说我这是傻，我说是他不懂。我在陵园里转了一圈，一个人走下山去，凋落的樱花卷着我，风很调皮，一路用力地把我往下推。

清水寺依山而建，今年的红樱和往年一样开得壮丽，有一种不可名状的哀愁。

我更喜欢鸭川沿岸的樱，淡雅朴素，江水与白鹭，还有沿岸在捡枯树枝的小学生们，那是一种平静而淡雅的美。而他喜欢清水寺的，每年春天赏樱会一开始，他必定要挑这里。我曾经还因为到底要去鸭川还是来清水寺和他大吵一架，现在想来那实在是无聊的争执。

以前第一次跟他来清水寺，我并不喜欢这里肃静得让人害怕的氛围。可是他却极喜欢。他喜欢走在寺庙里的石道上，如同膜拜一般仰视着这里繁盛的八重樱。他喜欢拿着相机给樱花照相，但我实在看不出拍来拍去其实都差不多的樱花究竟有什么区别。

可是我渐渐明白，心境不同，看到相同的景色，也会有不一样的感悟。

现如今清水寺的八重樱，在我眼里是壮丽、华美、无可比拟的。

四月是樱花花期的中段，京都此刻正被一片粉红笼罩着，古旧斑斓的老建筑和如获新生的花朵，汇聚成一缕我即便身在京都也无法摆脱的乡愁。我沿着寺庙的古道慢慢地走，附近有穿着和服的小孩子在唱手球歌，拍着手球四处追逐，手球和木屐在石道上啪哒作响。

丸竹 夷二 押御池

姐姐 六角 蛸锦

四绫佛 高松 万五条

雪靴 叮叮当当 鱼架

……

无论什么时候，这首手球歌永远是京都经久不衰的儿歌，所有京都的孩子都会唱。就像一首脍炙人口的古诗可以永远被人传唱，手球歌也是京都人的骄傲。我以前教他唱过手球歌，谁知道他是走音大王完全无法学会，并且耍赖说：“我不用那首歌也能记住路名，何必学？”

是啊，何必学。我竟然自作多情地想要把他完全“改造”成京都人。

走着走着，我看到前方有一人独自站在花雨里，静静地望着我，我眯了眯轻度近视的眼睛，惊觉有些眼熟。有一瞬间，我几乎以为是他在等我。就像大学时他站在图书馆前面的石砖路的尽头，在我跑近时一撅嘴巴，说：“真慢。”

我慢慢走过去，直到走到那人跟前，才恍然大悟，“钢牙君。”

“我就知道你今天会来这里，今天是25号……”钢牙君酷酷地挑了挑眉，我笑着低了头。“刚从山上下来？”

“嗯。”

“那里……怎么样？”

“没什么变化，不过今年山上的樱花开得比去年还美，他看见了一定很高兴……对了，今天扫墓的人还挺多的。”

我和钢牙君并肩走在古道上，他不怎么说话，但我看得出他有话想要说。我听见了山林里的鸟鸣，一切都那么美。

我又开始想念他了。

从前他说过，清水寺的八重樱纷纷扬扬翻飞跳舞的样子，就像是时间在身体里慢慢流逝，带着明显的恶意，卷着我们不断往前。我一直不懂他神神怪怪的比喻，他也一向无法理解我迟钝僵化的思维。之后就再也不曾听他提起这个说法，可我此刻却忽然想起来了。

我望着如同柳枝一样垂下来的八重樱，思绪飘到了很遥远的几年前。

“如果，现在他也能看到这么漂亮的八重樱，该多好啊……”我喃喃自语起来，忽觉热泪盈眶。

身边的钢牙君不知道什么时候落在了后面。

“戈薇。”

他的声音让我有一瞬间心颤，我站住脚，深吸了一口气，回过身去冲他微笑。

钢牙君站在另一边，神情凝重地望着我。我从来没有看见过他这种神情。

几番踯躅，他终于开口，声音低沉，却让我觉得像刀，割在我心上。

“戈薇。”

“没想到这么久了，你还是这样。”

“你到底是看不开，还是放不下？”

“究竟要多少个五年，你才能忘记他？”

“他已经死了。”

“难道你到现在还不愿意接受吗？”

～*.*～

>>>末

三十岁的桔梗从睡梦中醒过来。

昨晚她做了一个很美的梦，梦里的自己只有十五岁，走在一条没有尽头的石路上，一路的垂枝樱开得惨烈悲壮，风一刮，便落了一地。她就这么走啊走的，不知道要去哪里，也不知道要干什么。突然身边的人转过来看着她，她看不清他处在背光面的脸，只能隐约看见有粉红色的花瓣落在了他银色的发上，并且清晰地感觉到他那阵炽烈的目光不偏不倚地落在了自己身上。

他说：“哎，桔梗。”

然后就醒了。不再有那条小道，不再有美丽得残酷的樱花雨，不再有他，也不再有他的声音。只有房里静穆的家具，贴在窗边的窗帘也如同死了一般毫无动静。

桔梗不知道自己为什么会做这样一个梦，梦见十多年前的故人，还有那条她从未去过却无比向往的清水寺的古道，四周是她最喜爱的八重樱。也许是因为这些天店里来了位从京都过来的客人，桔梗恍惚间想起了许多年来都不曾忆起的故事。

在那个少年不辞而别前往京都的那个春天，桔梗也因拆迁而随父母搬家了，那条小巷从此好像再和她没有关系。偶尔回去走走，或是经过，桔梗还能忆起当初的一些光景。当年，因为拆迁和重建，7丁目的房子推倒了一大片，再没有什么高墙林立的小巷，没有鳞次栉比的小洋楼和沿街古色古香的店铺。就连唯一能够证明彼此存在过的痕迹，也被推土机一同推倒，变成了一片瓦砾。

神奇的是，之后的很多年，桔梗也都没有再想起过那个少年。就连梦，也梦不到了。

二十四岁那年她结婚了，嫁给一个在大学时暗恋她很久的学长，虽然学长的妹妹一直对桔梗充满了敌意，虽然……桔梗在婚后和事业心极重的学长聚少离多，看似幸福的婚姻也不过是个框架而已。

学长搭列车从京都出差回来，在电话里向桔梗承诺，一定会在下一个假期带她去她期待已久的赏樱会。之后，新干线脱轨的新闻在全国大大小小的电视台上连环播报，桔梗不断地打学长的电话，传来的只有冷漠残忍的忙音。

那是五年前的春天，是在樱花开得最浪漫的四月。

听说结婚一年就守寡的女人是不吉利的，可桔梗却平静乐观地接受了一切，包括旁人的侧目与闲话。她从五年前开始习惯一个人生活，打理着自己心爱的面包店和小旅馆，蝴蝶和飞鸟是她最得力的助手。从前她梦想着周游世界，但现在看来是不可能了，于是桔梗找到了另一种人生目标：如果没有办法走遍全世界，就在这里守着，等着全世界经过。

桔梗依旧喜欢在早晨磨一杯咖啡，和以前一样往咖啡里加一些肉桂粉。她相信所有的东西都有生命，就像发酵的面包团也会呼吸一样。生命无处不在，时间也不断轮回，可是直到身边的人一个个离去，爸爸去年也因为肝癌去世，桔梗这才发觉人类在生命面前有多渺小。她依旧喜欢读书，喜欢抄一些美丽的句子在卡纸上，做成世上独一无二的书签，收集在抽屉里。当年那个少年借她的那一盒书签还在她这儿，成了她整个年少时期最美好回忆的见证。

听说回忆只不过是由人们记忆的断片与断片组合而成的，没有人能够证明那段记忆究竟存在过，还是没有。所以，说不定我们脑海中的所有回忆其实都是虚无缥缈被人臆造出来的东西。

不过至少，在年少时还有过那么一段朦胧无瑕的感情，只要你相信它存在过，它便是真。

那天桔梗在某个人的博客里看到了那个少年的相片，他穿着驯鹿装，脸上的神采飞扬依稀能辨。桔梗神情恍惚地评论了一句「你好吗」，对方给了她回复，于是就这么认识了，看上去是个有礼貌的女子，自称是他的女朋友，连名字也没告诉桔梗，可是她相信对方没有撒谎。

后来桔梗和对方约着见面，想把那盒书签还给他。可是素来不与桔梗来往的小姑子忽然来了电话，说是婆婆中风进了医院，需要她的帮助。桔梗推辞了约会，二话不说地往医院赶。

那天长崎下了细细密密的雨，缠绵而冗长，她披着火红的斗篷，遮着半张脸在街上急匆匆地走，在过马路的时候只顾着低头，忽而听见身后一声急切的“秋庭小姐”。她的心脏似乎有一瞬间骤停，站住回头，人群隔绝了她的视线，她看不到是谁，但却能感觉到层层人群的那一头，有一双相似的眼睛正注视着自己。

“相似”，这个词让桔梗莫名地觉得害怕。

她很晚才回到旅馆里，从京都来的那位客人站在落地窗边若有所思，从她身上还湿答答的裤腿看来，她也因为那场雨吃了不少苦头。桔梗问她怎么了，那位小姐幽幽地说：“下雨了，有些惆怅。”

桔梗是情长的人，听说这样的人因为太温柔的缘故，往往会吃很多的苦头。即便和学长的婚姻只有短暂的一年，这空白的五年来，桔梗依旧尽其孝心侍奉公婆，当年看她不顺眼的小姑子总算是收敛了许多。去探望婆婆的第二天，桔梗去寺庙为去世的丈夫上香，站在烟雾袅袅的寺庙里，她的思绪飘到了很远的地方去。

今年的樱花开得比往常的任何一年都要灿烂，用尽了力气在树枝上舒展腰肢，每一瓣都开得轰轰烈烈。樱花是真的会让一个人的心智迷乱的。那天，店里那位从京都过来的小姐问她的初恋是什么样的时候，她望着窗外的樱花，突发奇想地说：“像是樱花离间在时间里的样子吧。”

樱花离间在时间里，年年岁岁花相似，岁岁年年人不同。花与时间彼此相互依赖，可又大不相同。就像初恋的概念永远那么模糊，有人说，初恋是第一个喜欢上的人，有人说，初恋应该是指第一个和自己在一起的人。

桔梗的理解是，初恋是第一个让你萌生了最单纯的感情并且无法代替的那个人。即便你长大了，变得现实了，懂得爱情了，并且和别人结婚，那个人当初带给你的纯真情愫也依旧无法代替。

从京都来的客人回去了。桔梗在下午给自己放了半天假，骑着自行车回母校去，她把打包整理好的旧书捐到了学校的图书馆。她还是那么爱这个地方，不知道是为着物，还是为着人，或者说，睹物思人。在图书馆里遇到了以前的老同学上野，他大学毕业之后回母校当老师，在图书馆里帮着学生一起整理校友捐赠的图书。

上野还是和以前一样大大咧咧，喜欢大声地和桔梗打招呼：“秋庭！”喊完之后他忽然想起了什么，立马改口：“啊，山本。不好意思，我果然还是不习惯叫你结婚后的姓氏啊……”

“没关系，上野君还是和以前一样叫我吧。”

虽然住在一个城市里，桔梗也并不总是和以前的老同学见面。此次遇到上野，不禁聊起了很多以前的事情。上野滔滔不绝地在讲以前的糗事，偶尔，还会提起那个姓风间的少年……

“听说风间后来当上刑警了，还真是个适合他的职业啊。”

桔梗在脑海里浮现了少年当初高声喊着“我要成为九州警察厅的风间本部长”时的样子，那个时候他看上去豪情万丈，好像世界上所有一切在他眼里都不重要。桔梗笑了，“看来他是实现了保卫祖国和人民的理想呢。”

“是啊。不过，还真是不幸呢，那家伙……”上野的神情忽然变得非常哀伤和失落。

桔梗的心悬了起来，不由得放慢了脚步，“他怎么了吗？”

“啊，听说风间几年前去世了……不是吗？真是太遗憾了，明明，还那么年轻……”

回忆戛然而止。

“……他，去世了吗？”

“是啊……上次同学会，你没听原田她们说吗？五年前的山阳线脱轨事故……”


	12. 年满月

>>>回忆像酒，少许你便可觉得那其中的甘美，如果滥喝沉迷其中，只是一个神智不清的酒徒。

>>>初

珊瑚曾经对我说，如果悲伤无法停止，那就让它尽情宣泄。

我在想，如果心已经失去知觉，就连悲伤都感觉不到呢。

会是发生了什么事吗？

还能怎么样？

它死了啊。

夕阳西斜，站在山上正好可以看见太阳像鸡蛋黄落在盘子上一般依靠着延绵的山峰的边缘。

我告诉珊瑚，钢牙君希望我认真地考虑他的求婚。

她先是一愣，随即冲我微微一笑，蹲下身子，把手里的百合花放到了地上。

“你在这里说这些，会让他听见呢。不怕他生气吗？”她背对着我，但我知道她正注视着前方墓碑上的相片，相片里的他笑得灿烂得如同阳光。“咖喱饭……是你带来的吗？”珊瑚看见墓碑前和落下的樱花掺杂在一起的黄色雏菊，转过来问我。

“嗯。”我点点头。“我妈特地做了不那么辣的咖喱饭，一定要我带来呢，真固执。希望……他别介意。”

弥勒环视一周，打开手里的罐装啤酒，洒在台阶前旁的草丛里，然后弯下腰，冲相片里的他笑道：“今年清水寺的樱花开得很漂亮啊，犬夜叉。很高兴吧？”

不对，错了。如果是他，他一定会说，清水寺的樱花每年都是最美的。我心里这么想着。

从山边到清水寺门外，还有很长的一条石路。已是黄昏时分，方才在路边玩手球的孩子已经不见，游客也所剩无几，只剩下几位僧人在院子里扫尘。

珊瑚无奈地望着在前方追逐的弥勒和夏木两父子，叹了口气，嘴角却带着幸福的微笑。“你看看他们两个，真是的！我说不要让夏木吃太多冰激凌，可是他总说没关系。”

“是你管得太严了。”我说。

珊瑚忽然站住脚步，转身拉起我的手，“我说，我们家夏木都四岁了，你啊，也快点结婚吧。昨晚夏木还问我，‘为什么戈薇阿姨总是一个人’。”

“结婚？跟谁？”

“哟，不是刚被求婚了吗？而且还是在这么美丽的樱花树下。我啊，当年决定结婚的时候都没有什么像样的求婚。”说着，珊瑚带着埋怨的神情，斜眼看向另一边，弥勒正在用纸巾为他那个调皮的儿子擦去嘴角沾的香草冰激凌。我成功地被她逗笑了。

“你不是说……‘他’会生气嘛。”我轻轻把手缩了回来。

珊瑚郑重地抓住我的手，带着点语重心长的口气说：“他会希望你过得好。”

我常常觉得，珊瑚就是我的镜子，照出一个不一样的我，或者说，一个内心深处真实的我。我望着她的眼睛，忽然泪水刮过我的脸，狠狠地砸在地面上。

他死了。

他。死。了。

这是五年来第一次有人在我面前硬梆梆地说出这三个字。我终于真切地感觉到，无论我如何假装他的存在，他始终还是不在了。

他死去的那天，一个人搭上了新干线的山阳线。我几乎猜不到他要去哪，带着什么心情，要去见谁，去做什么，什么时候回来。我甚至不知道他上了那列新干线。他什么话也没有留下便匆匆离去。

最后一次听到他的声音，是4月24日，他在电话里说，“你不是喜欢鸭川的樱花吗？27号那天，一起去鸭川吧。我……有事情要和你说。”——总之不会是分手吧？当时我什么都没有想，什么都没有猜，甚至在电话里怪他卖关子。

然后。

他就再也没有回来。

他所喜爱的川端康成的《千只鹤》中有一句话：“死亡等于拒绝一切理解。”因为他拒绝解释，所以他死了。但是川端康成还写过一句：“无言的死，就是无限的活。”他什么话也没有留下，所以，他还活着。

一个有责任的人，是没有死亡的权利的。当时我的那些离别、失望、愤怒的伤痛，现在已经发不出声音来了。刚开始觉得痛不欲生，后来觉得也不过如此。

不是我不接受事实，也不是我醒不过来，我只是不希望被他看见我因为他的离去而过得有和以前不一样的地方。这五年来我的心一直都很平静，我身边的所有人，妈妈、爷爷、草太，珊瑚和弥勒，甚至他的母亲十六夜阿姨，他们也都和我一样，会和他说话，仿佛他还在我们身边。我们都觉得，他只不过是在另一个地方沉睡着，像个调皮的孩子，与人玩捉迷藏，躲起来便忘了回家的时间，并且等着别人有一天去找他。

我那么喜欢他，可是我发现，就算我们每天打十个电话，每个月发一千条短信，我们的心的距离，也连一厘米都没有靠近过。

他看着我，就像是看着别人。

他总是迟到，他的礼物也总是姗姗来迟。以前的每一次约会，我的每一次生日礼物，总是要比预先估计的时间要来得晚。

五年前，救援队在他随身的行李里找到了一枚戒指，包在漂亮的丝绒盒里，毫发无损，晶莹的钻石闪烁着如同眼泪般的光芒。我那样期待，哪怕就一次，我想听他亲口说出他对我的感情。

可他从来没有。

直到最后，就连那颗戒指，他也没有办法给我一个合理的交代。

我一直以为，我输了。我以为我和他五年的情侣关系还敌不过秋庭小姐在年少时和他的一年时光，以为他的心中永远有一片天地值得他抛弃现在的所有，不顾一切，抛却生死。后来我想通了。可是我从来都不知道，想得通，和放得下，是两码事。

带着哭得红肿的眼睛从清水寺回到家里，我收到了秋庭小姐给我寄来的电子邮件。

「那封信我找到了，其实昨天就找到了。我很纠结，所以现在才告诉你。因为我很不好意思，还请希望你原谅我无法将信件的内容告诉你。」

看到她的这番话，我忽然释怀。感情何谓输赢，何谓得与失？我却不懂得知足，竟在这样幼稚愚蠢的问题上纠结。我困惑萎靡了许久的灵魂似乎从一个黑暗的地方逃了出来。

我忽然明白，曾经纯真的感情并不会随着时间的流失而消逝，即便这份感情可能因为种种原因无疾而终，但它必定会是一个人心里美丽的一段回忆。如果，他因为有着和秋庭小姐的那段感情而龟缩在以往迸裂的伤痕中，不敢接受新的幸福，不敢面对我，不敢承担我带给他的责任，那么，他的心只会越来越苍老，逐渐衰竭，最后完全死去。

我多么感谢他，当初没有拒绝我，无论是因为不知道怎么拒绝我，还是因为想要和我在一起。我感谢他给了我一段美好的经历，就像秋庭小姐给予他的一样。

毕竟，一刹真情，不能说那是假的。爱情永恒，不能说只有一刹。

～*.*～

>>>末

桔梗骑着自行车经过学校后面的小溪，从横跨小溪上的石砖骑过去的时候，车头一偏，她一脚踏进了浅浅的溪流中，水一直漫上她的脚踝，冰凉刺骨。她定了定神，才从溪流中站起来，推着车漫过去。最后她的裙摆全都被溅起来的溪水喷湿，她也不在乎。她如同灵魂出窍般走到眼镜桥，望着那边新建起来的住宅区。

今天是阴雨天气，早上刚下过雨，四处都湿漉漉的，整个长崎都被蒙上了一层雨雾，潮湿而黏稠，静谧而美好。桔梗感觉掉进了一个翻转的时空，时间一点点在她身上剥落，像竹笋的外壳一层一层更新。她感觉回到了很久以前，自己还是十五岁，坐在图书馆的窗边写课题，少年浩浩荡荡地晃进来，把书包往她对面的椅子上一扔，一身红衣耀眼灿烂。他眉目桀骜，头也不低，扬着下巴，只是垂下目光问：“怎么还不走？”

光影忽然就停在了那个时候。

时间，河流，飘云，风，一切仿佛都很慢，在这个星球上缓缓前行。慢得哪怕是一条百米的路，也能花上五分钟走完。慢得就像从前人们在那条高墙围筑而成的小巷里打着伞，在下雨天里泥泞的道路上跳跃着躲开一个个坑坑洼洼的积水池。

听说，我们的指纹不会从触碰过的人那消失。但这对每个人而言都是真的吗？

无论生老病死，这样的痕迹，还是会在你的生命里长时间地，永远地，保存下去吗？

如果一个人的记忆存在缺陷和遗憾，那么他的生命依旧会替他记得所有在他身上经历过的事情，遇见过的人，说过的话。还有，所有最美好的感情。

桔梗慢慢地走回店里，站在店门口，她抬头望了一眼招牌。“Taormina”，“i”的那一点正垂在招牌板上摇摇欲坠。就像此刻她的心境一般，残落不堪。桔梗皱了皱眉，昨天她不是有叫飞鸟请人来修吗？是飞鸟忘记了？还是根本就是她自己记错了？

蝴蝶从面包坊里走出来，把热烘烘的可颂面包一一码入玻璃柜中，抬头看见站在门外锁自行车的桔梗。“桔梗小姐，您回来了。令堂来电话说，希望您马上打电话给小枫小姐。”

桔梗恍惚地回过神来，应了一声，“知道了，妈妈一定又是要我去劝小枫去相亲。”她把缠在手腕上的白绸带解下来，在脑后随意地拢起一束头发。目光落在柜台上的塑料袋上。“那个袋子里的是……”

“山本先生的妹妹来过了，这是她带来的水果。”

“她怎么会来这里？”

“她说，明天扫墓的时候，希望和您一起去。”

“是嘛。她以前都巴不得我不要出现呢。”桔梗心里感觉到意外，却也惊喜，轻轻一笑，她绕到柜台后面，开始收拾起玻璃杯来。

“听说，山本家的母亲，病情……似乎不太理想……老人家希望见见您。”

桔梗一怔，颤抖使手里的托盘险些滑落，玻璃杯碰撞在一起发出的声音清脆得令人心惊。蝴蝶急忙接过托盘，关切地问：“您还好吗？”

“为什么，人要接二连三地死去呢？”她垂下手，沉默地从小门走到了店铺的后方。

旅馆一楼的后半截是桔梗的家，虽然面积极小，但总算还是够她一个人居住。她给自己倒了杯水，在窄小的方桌前盘腿坐下来，拉门另一边的风铃在风里欢快地歌舞。桔梗伏在桌上，轻轻地闭上了眼。

门铃响了起来。她慢悠悠地直起身子去开门。

这里的小门其实是旅馆的后门，从这里可以望见不远处的海岸线和低飞鸣叫的海鸥。黄昏的时间，桅杆在地上投下一个个长影。

门外站着的女孩儿穿着一条素淡的连衣裙，不知道是因为夕阳或是原本就是那样，裙子是暖烘烘的橙色。她的笑容干净而纯真，此刻正一脸期待地望着桔梗。

“请问山本桔梗小姐在吗？”

“我就是。”桔梗抿嘴一笑。

“那个……您旧姓‘秋庭’，对吧？”

“是的。”

女孩儿情不自禁地一拍手掌，“太好了！真的是您！”她低头从背着的斜挎包里翻腾出一张薄薄的信封。“这里有您的信，但是，是十多年前的了……好像是因为原地址已经不存在，所以成了无效信。我哥哥是邮递员，他说当年这封信寄到长崎来的时候那个地方已经拆掉了，叫……7丁目？还是什么的……可是不知道为什么我哥哥没有遣返京都，居然把信留下来了，然后我私自打听了您的消息，于是送过来了，您不会生气吧？”

“不会。谢谢你。”桔梗伸手接过来，触碰到信封粗糙的表面，竟是有些颤栗。

“我想，这信封这么漂亮，应该是很重要的东西才对……”

桔梗捏着信封走回前店，站在透彻的落地窗边细细地端详着手里的信封。已然泛黄的信封，边边角角有些破损和折翘，寄信处的地址是陌生的，来自京都。信封贴合处是难得一见的棕红色火漆印，时间久了，似乎因为磕碰而有了些缺憾，可还是能够大致看出印章的花纹是一朵素淡的桔梗，勾勒简单，却很美丽。

看见这个印章，桔梗的心猛地一颤。

信封上盖的邮戳还是能够模糊地辨认出来的，日期是1996年的4月，说来也是十四年前的信件了，实在是很旧。薄薄的信封里没有信纸，就更加没有大篇幅的字迹叙说感人心事了。只是有一张相片，幸得长时间封存在信封里，还保留了原本的色彩。是九十年代多见的过胶相片，相纸质量算不上很好，却丝毫不影响画面中的怡然风景。

桔梗看得呆了。相片中，红砖路的两旁，樱花绽放得肆虐，是花瓣层叠繁复的八重樱，如同粉红色的雪团，朵朵点缀在如柳枝般下垂摇摆的枝条上，厚重的花团像是要把枝条扯断。想是世上再也没有如此妩媚而妖娆的樱了，仿佛用尽了力气一般盛放，一簇一簇，叫人再找不到适合的形容词以修饰。好似所有美丽的句子都不足以对它抒发赞美。枝条掩映的是清水寺，即便轮廓模糊，桔梗却还是认了出来。前些日子电视机里刚报道过，今年清水寺的八重樱又和往年一样开得灿烂，引了不少游客。

她仿佛想起来了，十五年前，那个黄昏，不算大的图书馆阅览室里，坏掉了的窗户旁边，她翻开一本花卉园艺的培植手册，抬头看着一旁在听歌的少年。

——你觉得，大阪造币局和京都清水寺比起来，哪里的八重樱比较漂亮？

——哈？你刚刚说什么？

——算了，我什么都没说。

桔梗把相片反转到背面，白纱窗帘拂起来的时候险些将桌上的信封扫落地面，薄纱正好迷蒙了她的眼。她的表情是在瞬间凝固的，随即她颤抖着紧抿着唇，嘴角轻轻上扬一个弧度。她长久的沉默了下去。她指尖轻轻捏着相片，把它慢慢地摁向自己的胸口，像是要把这美丽的樱花深深地刻印在心上。

相片背后，那一行字在她交叠的纤指下隐约还能看到清晰的比划，蓝色的圆珠笔迹，字迹滑稽却工整，像从前抄过的每一句诗。只有简单的十个汉字，像是一句迟到了十五年的问候和暗示，语气平淡得像转瞬即逝的叹息。

——四月该很好，倘若你在场。

她问飞鸟：“明天25号是晴天吗？”

飞鸟迎上来微笑：“是的，天气预报说会万里无云呢。下了这么久的雨，终于要放晴了。”

“太好了。”

她背过身去，将头靠上冰冷凛冽的玻璃，眼泪忽然落了下来。

“真是太好了。”


	13. 番外1-犬夜叉

-2005年4月25日-

从京都搭乘新干线到长崎，需要先乘东海道新干线到达新大阪站，转乘山阳新干线到福冈博多，最后再转长崎本线直达长崎市。这是一段遥远的距离，听起来似乎也有些波折。

这一天的山阳线刚从新大阪出发，踏上旅途还不是很长时间。

这里是列车的第二节车厢，因为处在列车前端，给人感觉似乎到哪里都先人一步。

窗外是城市的高楼，在疾速的列车上看起来，它们就像一排排晶莹剔透的火柴盒正飞快地往后退去，像是黑洞在将它们吸附，而乘坐在列车上前进的人则是成功的逃亡者。列车上总体还算安静，乘客不多，座位也就没有坐满，大部分人都是形单影只，玩手机的玩手机，睡觉的睡觉，也有的人捧着一本书看得津津有味。

犬夜叉坐在靠过道的位置，他把手里的报纸折了几折，放进背包里，政客们虚伪的面庞和政治演说的报道已经让他厌烦，索性不再去看。他抬手摁了摁鼻梁两侧，闭上了眼，疲惫感顿时向他袭击而来。

有一点倦意的时候，他向推着餐车走过来的乘务员要了一杯咖啡，然后又特地要了肉桂粉和橙皮。坐在犬夜叉旁边的男人不停地在打公务电话，操着一口长崎口音的日语，从他口中不断听见“研究所”、“电装”、“程序”、“联机”等词语。男人在打电话的间隙瞄了眼犬夜叉和他面前的咖啡，似乎是惊异于他喝咖啡的方式，不禁露出了惊奇的神情。犬夜叉将粉末倒进咖啡里搅拌，橙皮泡在咖啡中垂在杯沿，香味扶摇而上，咖啡、肉桂、蜜柑，三种香味组合在一起，罕见的组合方式，但是却很巧妙地融合得像是天生般配。

分明熟悉的香气，却又有久违的心酸感。

其实这样的香料咖啡早已成为生活中的必备品，家里总是备着肉桂粉和陈皮，每次磨咖啡豆来喝的时候，犬夜叉都会放上需要的分量，母亲总是不理解他的口味，他却依旧坚持。就连戈薇，哪怕是和犬夜叉交往了五年，至今仍旧非常受不了这种喝咖啡的方式。说实在的，肉桂粉确实不是很多人能够接受的味道。这味道有些酸涩，含在嘴里说不清到底是个什么感觉。可是犬夜叉却喜欢，在咖啡里加肉桂粉的习惯从高中开始，已经持续了十年。

旁边的男人刚挂掉一个电话，新的来电又欢快地闹了起来。犬夜叉想，这还真是个受人惦记的人。男人急急忙忙地接起电话，不再是公事公办地，而是带着嘴角的笑容，温柔而耐心。

犬夜叉拿出手机来看了看短信记录，并没有新短信。他不禁有些失望，但也松了口气。这趟旅途像是一场纪念，也像是回去告别的。从决定结婚的那一刻起，犬夜叉的心里就一直痒痒的，直到今早起身出发赶往长崎，他才觉得抓住了一些实在的东西。

果然是该回长崎一趟，看看小时候生长的地方，然后开始新生活吧。

男人不知道什么时候已经挂了电话，在背包里掏着什么，突然一张薄薄的纸片掉了出来，一路飘到过道上。犬夜叉弯腰去捡，伸长了手，直到手都发麻了才够着。

“啊……那是，内人的照片。”男人抱歉地笑一笑，向犬夜叉伸出手。

相片是正面朝上的，可犬夜叉并没有特意去看，自然也就不知道究竟是什么样的照片，只是隐约瞥到相片上有个长发飘飘的女子，目光温柔地看向镜头。他觉得有些恍惚，有一瞬间好似在梦中一般不真实。他不喜欢别人不经同意看他的东西，同样，他也不会去看别人的。“是嘛，那么……可要保管好啊。”说着便把相片递给对方。

列车的速度很快，好像司机也赶着到达长崎似的。犬夜叉的心怦怦直跳，愈是靠近长崎一分，他便愈是激动难耐。十年了，按道理来说他应当不再认识如今的长崎才是，可他记忆中的长崎就是本来的样子，一丁点也不会记错的，只是怕有改变了，变成他不认识的模样。

“列车是不是开得太快了？”男人望着窗外，神色有些担忧。“新干线的限速不该这么高吧？”

犬夜叉归心似箭，竟是丝毫不觉不妥。

“我总觉得有些不太对劲。”男人转过头来，像是想征求犬夜叉的意见。

犬夜叉微笑以对，环顾四周，看见列车上的乘客依旧沉浸在各自的欢喜中。他们当中也许有人是去长崎度假的，也许有像身旁的这个男人一样长居长崎的人正在回家。犬夜叉一时之间不知道自己究竟算什么人，长崎人？还是京都人？

一切都是突然发生的。

根本不给任何人反应过来的机会。

犬夜叉看见过道对面的小女孩正在向乘务员要一杯凉白开，水还来不及从水壶里倒出来，巨大的冲撞力就让一切都被颠覆了。

列车本该拐弯，但飞快的速度让它根本来不及掉转方向，车厢在震耳欲聋的撞击声之后发生了严重的倾斜。这一切发生的时间可能只有短短几秒，犬夜叉却觉得像是有一个世纪那么长。他先是感觉眼前黑了一片，脑子却是全部空白。他觉得这就像一个梦，做到了一半就被生生截断，总是来不及看看接下来的故事，便提前结束了。他看见窗外的建筑物越来越靠近，之后车厢就甩了上去，猛烈的碰撞让他觉得五脏六腑都似乎裂了开来一般疼痛。

周遭在瞬间爆发出来的尖叫声和器械碰撞的声音让犬夜叉觉得心脏被压迫一般的疼。


	14. 番外2-奈落

-2005年4月25日-

醒来的一瞬间，奈落还在想，自己果然不喜欢京都。

即便这个城市被冠上了“日本人的故乡”的美誉，即便他是个地地道道的日本人，他也还是不喜欢。可就算他再不喜欢，他还是答应了桔梗要带她去一次。

一个星期前他为了公事来到京都，正好碰上京都的樱花开得最盛的时期。京都分公司的同僚们在他面前把京都所有值得一去的赏樱地点都介绍了一遍，还不忘吹嘘一番，说是全日本最美的樱花大概都聚集在京都了。在京都人的心目中，二条城与樱花，那才是完美搭配。可是奈落觉得，充满了和式风情的樱花与欧洲的小古堡组合在一起，才是奇妙的美感。

他还是喜欢长崎。

奈落想起昨晚，京都的同事约奈落到居酒屋小酌一杯。木格门“喀拉拉”地拉开，粗糙的布门帘被掀起一角，这本该是日本人最为熟悉的场景，却让奈落这个长崎长大的九州人不太适应。

清酒下肚，醉意渐浮的时候，同事用不无遗憾的口吻感叹奈落来京都来得不是时候，四月的春舞已过，五月的葵节未至，只有满城的樱花荒诞地开着。负责京都地区销售的胖子组长一个劲儿地说：“您要是七月份过来该有多好啊，那样便能赶上京都最有名的祗园节了。”奈落连忙点头称是。

……

而此刻奈落的大脑只被疼痛感占据。他大概能猜到发生了什么，新干线在超速行驶的情况下造成了脱轨事故。其实这在他的意料之中，在出事前他就和坐在旁边的、和桔梗一样喜欢喝奇怪的香料咖啡的银发男子说出了他的不安。本能的意识让他保持不动，他的四肢都被压住，不知道是哪一排的座椅整个的压在他的身上，让他呼吸都困难，幸得脑袋还能在一个开阔的地方透气。

那个银发男子居然也还在他附近，不知道是从未昏迷还是已经醒了过来，满脸的血，大概也好不到哪里去。

“你说的没错……列车，果然是开得太快了呢。”男子仰着头看过来，强笑道。他的头估计也受了很重的伤，血一路流进眼睛里，让他不得不禁闭着一只眼。

“所以，我们现在被困住了吧？”奈落忍痛假装轻松地反问。

“救援队应该很快就要来了……”

彼此的声音都有些虚弱，却又都想装作没事的样子。奈落不知道其他乘客怎么样了，只是隐约能听见警笛的声音像从很远的地方传来，还有人们大声嚷嚷的喧闹声，离得很近的地方是震耳欲聋的寂静，让他觉得很不真实。

“喂，喂，那边的，”男子扯着沙哑的嗓子，似乎是竭尽全身的力气般朝奈落呼喊。

奈落本能地答道：“我叫山本。”

“这个时候……还不忘自我介绍？”男子揶揄地一笑，接口道：“好，山本，你快看看有没有可以敲击的地方，他们听到声音，就会发现你了。”

“我根本动不了，你还是先救你自己吧。”

谁料男子轻松一笑：“别担心。我是做警察的，身体好得很。”

奈落咳嗽了一声，觉得身体里的器官像是散架之后被牵动一样的痛。“哎，今天是几号来着？”

“4月25号了。”

“原来已经25号了啊……”奈落半眯起眼，若有所思。“四月快要过了，今年还没赏过樱花呢……内人提过很多回，我却一直在忙公事。看来……看来是错过今年最佳的赏樱时节了。”

“长崎的樱花，总是很漂亮。”男子慵懒地闭上眼，脸上带着享受的神情。

“的确如此。可是，长崎的品种平凡，在这一点上，还是比不上……京都的御衣黄……还有八重樱啊。”

男子轻咳了一声，坚定地说：“不，长崎的樱花当是最漂亮的。”他的嘴角带着幸福而欣慰的笑，从他的眼睛里，仿佛倒映出了一条蜿蜒的红砖路，樱花落了一地，隐约中似乎飘来了樱花的芳香，一时之间也分不清是错觉还是真实。“京都的樱花，品种繁多，的确……的确很美，可是，很多人总是找不到……一起赏樱的人呢。”男子的目光里泛着伤感和寂寞，像是在他的记忆中曾经孤零零地一个人，站在京都的大街小巷，独自看尽花开花落。他每说一句话都困难地喘着气，却还是坚持把长长的句子说完。奈落光是听着，都能感觉到他的疲倦。

奈落动了动腿，压在身上的坐椅板稍稍挪动了一点，却听见另一头传来了低声的惊呼。

“糟糕了……”

奈落听见那边的银发男子用调侃的语调自嘲地笑道。


	15. 番外3-犬夜叉

-2005年4月25日-

犬夜叉被一块巨大的钢板压得很死，他感到头顶热热的，职业的敏感让他很清楚空气里弥散的铁锈味是什么，他也知道头上温热的粘稠液体是什么。但是更加强烈的感觉，是来自精神上的困倦。犬夜叉知道，平时无论是在值班还是在执行任务，精神上的懈怠是自己最大的敌人。

我可千万不能睡着啊。

犬夜叉不断地在心中给自己心理暗示，却还是控制不住快要闭上的双眼。那个自称山本的男人的位置比他要高一点，如果救援队来了，大概比较容易发现。犬夜叉叫他找敲击物自救，他却毫不动作，分明是等死。

犬夜叉动了动自己的手臂，一旁“喀拉喀拉”地掉下来许多细碎的东西，好像有列车上座椅的零件，还有一些不知是什么人的杂碎行李。犬夜叉皱眉了，他的戒指会掉到哪儿去呢？如果找不到，工资又不够买个新的，戈薇会生气的吧……听那个山本说，他和他的妻子结婚后的一年里实际上聚少离多，结婚，听起来似乎是找到了舒适的避风港，从此有了依靠。实际上不过是拴着一条加长版的铁链依旧四处飘泊。

一张纸片飘下来的时候正好落在他的手边，他看不清是什么，却又好像知道那是什么。

像是……一张相片？

相片上好像有个女人，穿着一条艳丽的大红色连衣裙，黑色的长发披在脑后，剪得齐齐的刘海，最简单的黑色长直发却好像一点也不土气。女人好像看着他在微笑，锁骨间的那颗美人痣小巧而精致地点缀在那里。

突然，他看见那个女人慢慢朝他走过来，一直凝视着他，嘴角轻轻勾着，是他记忆中的样子。就连那颗美人痣，也还是他记忆中的样子。

他用被血漫了的眼睛模糊地回望她，忽然就笑了。

脑海里有一个清丽的少女的笑容，仿佛也和面前相片上的女人重叠在了一起。

那一刻，他的心无比的满足。

犬夜叉忽然感到身上的钢板变重了，他惊呼了一声，山本从他的斜上方望过来。“糟糕了……”犬夜叉自嘲地说。

“发生了……什么事？”

“如果你乱动，我就被埋了。你身上的座椅板，大概也压在我这边……”犬夜叉轻笑一声。“哎，我看……你的头也流了不少血吧？千万……千万别睡着，小心就这么睡过去了。”

救援队通过探测仪找了过来，山本的位置比犬夜叉高些，很快就被发现，但是埋在深处的犬夜叉若是要等救援队一步步地挖掘下来，不知要等到何年何月。犬夜叉很清楚，自己的伤势一定支撑不了太久。他太明白，现在的一切看似平静，内在却是波澜四起。所有的若无其事的强忍伤痛换来的。

山本突然板起脸来，“喂……我说，你脸色不太对劲，还是让救援队的人……”

“我没事。”

“你的头受伤了吧？还是让你先……”

“不！你听我说！”犬夜叉突然正色起来，声音也好像拉高了一个音调，却还是掩不住的虚弱。

“我是京都警察厅搜查一课的巡查部长风间犬夜叉。”

——总有一天我会成为九州警察厅的风间本部长。

“我的义务是要不惜一切，保护这个国家和人民。”

——我的梦想是要保护祖国和人民。

“如果我不让你先得救，我警察手册上的樱花警徽，可是会哭泣的……”

——我会让樱花警徽永远为我绽放。

钢板的重量都在他的身上，而他却麻木的不觉得疼。

“我怎么觉得有点冷？那什么——山本，你冷吗？”犬夜叉笑着问，他的嘴唇已经有些发紫，浑身开始哆嗦。

山本看着他模糊的笑脸，感觉脊梁骨一阵寒凉。“喂，你……”

“山本先生，我刚刚好像见到了一个人……”他幽幽地说，脸上的笑容愈渐灿烂和满足，“一个我很久都没有见过的人。她怎么知道我在这里？”犬夜叉动了动手指，触到了离手不远处冰冷的相片，像是抓住了一切一样，他突然松了一口气。“你不是……还要回家见你的妻子吗？”他说着说着突然咳嗽起来，声音听起来沉重无比，山本惊愕地看着他，着急却也不知所措。“如果你活下来了，请一定要记得带她去赏樱……还有，如果你见到一个……在咖啡里……”

他长久的停顿不禁让人心惊。他张着嘴，却吐不出一个字来，眼睛因为凝血而难以睁开，可他还是拼命地让一双金色的瞳仁在昏暗的光下莹莹闪烁。他望着头顶，却看不到预想中的蓝天。

算了。可是这也没关系了。

就算是这样的结局，至少他在刚才看见了她……

山本迟迟等不到犬夜叉的回答，再呼唤的时候，从他的方位传来的只是微弱的呼吸声，不知道他是不是真的睡了过去。救援队的人搬开了压在山本上方的最后一块板，突如其来的光线让山本的眼睛被刺痛了，迎着惨白的阳光，山本精神一松懈，失去了知觉。


	16. 番外4-戈薇

-2005年4月27日-

冈山中心医院的走廊本该是安静的。

其实此刻也亦是安静的，只是这样的安静更像是绝望痛苦过后的死寂，变得诡异和可怖罢了。

大厅里围了不少的人，有警方的人，有医生，有政府的官员和铁道公司的高层职工，还有许多是为了认亲而来的亲属。搜救工作还未结束，大家都不愿意再提那场新干线脱轨事故，只是一股脑地挤在一张张告示前，寻找自己的亲友所住的病房。大厅的壁挂电视上滚动播放着新干线脱轨的新闻，列车的2号车厢横撞出去，卡在了大楼的外壁上，被后追而来的3号车厢挤压成了惨不忍睹“L”字形。

戈薇坐在长椅上，眼睛已经布满了血丝。昨天从京都赶到冈山，熬了夜，又哭了许久，面容苍白憔悴，手里握着的热咖啡也早已变成了冷的。珊瑚打电话来，在那头嘤嘤地哭，此刻戈薇早已不想再流泪，拿着电话静默了很久，最后是弥勒在那头把电话从珊瑚手里接过来，淡淡地说了一句：“拜托，请把他带回来吧。”

戈薇听到大厅那边传来的哭声，老妇人跪在医生的面前，死死地拽着医生那纯洁的白大褂的衣摆，哭得撕心裂肺，口里喊着自己儿子的名字，老妇人像是谁也不认识了，精神有些失常，到头来只是清楚地记得自己的儿子。

听着那样震慑人心的哭声，那样尖锐的叫喊不断回荡，戈薇觉得自己像是沉在绝望而冰冷的海洋里，看着从海面上照过来的光，慢慢熄灭……抓着手机的手不知何时已经麻木，手机重重地砸到了地面，声音清脆，却像是心碎。

手机被一只纤细的手捡起来，递到戈薇手里。她愣愣地接过，却见是一个美丽的女人站在面前，手里拿着一罐热咖啡和一小支随身携带的袋装肉桂粉，素净的白色裙子几乎要和医院的白色墙壁融合在一起。

女人的面色也是惨白的，和医院里大多数人一样，淡淡的黑眼圈隐约可见。只是这个女人的面容是那样精致，都让人怀疑是否看错了，在这个残忍无情苍白无度的医院里，怎会有这样美丽的女人，目光却是那样布满了恐惧和哀伤？是谁忍心让如此美丽的女人受伤的？

“谢谢。”戈薇接过手机。

“请一定要振作起来。”女人微微一笑，声音和她的人一样，都是优雅而温柔的。

“谢谢。”

此刻除了“谢谢”，戈薇似乎已经找不到能说的话。

“我先生还在昏迷。”女人突然说。戈薇抬头认真地主事者她的眼睛。女人淡淡一笑，似乎想让气氛不那么僵持。“听说，他直到被挖出来之前，神智都还很清醒的，只是，在被抬出来的一瞬间，精神一放松……到现在也没有醒过来。”

戈薇张了张嘴，不知道这个时候是该说安慰的话，还是祝福的话。

旁边的急救病房里传出仪器的警报声，听起来尖锐刺耳，戈薇的心莫名的一颤。好几名医生和护士急忙奔走过来，还有一位护士站在病房门前焦急地大呼：“山本奈落先生的家属！”

面前的女人一愣，随即直起腰，平静的脸看不出什么表情，但紧紧扣着咖啡罐的指节瑟瑟发着抖，如何也掩盖不住心底的波澜壮阔。她随护士跟了过去，鞋跟敲击瓷砖发出的声音在走廊里一路回响，渐行渐远，护士和医生朝女人深深鞠了一躬，从戈薇的角度望过去，距离隔得远，只能看见医生习惯性冷漠地摆出一张没有表情的脸，嘴巴一张一合。

那样熟悉而陌生的嘴型。

——请节哀。

一个小时前，戈薇也听到了同样的话。那时候的她，和此刻这个女人一样，连震惊的反应都没有，站得笔挺的背影并无丝毫震动。像是石化了一般，又像是没有听见。戈薇可以猜得出这个女人此刻空洞的眼神。

之后世界就恢复了宁静。

大厅那边哭得歇斯底里的老妇人已经昏厥，有医生和护士围了过去，老人的哭声被截断，却有另外的哭声重新响起。

戈薇觉得精神有些恍惚，她扭过头，看向背后的窗外。泪水滑过脸颊的时候是没有声音的，然而此刻却像是刀，深深地刻在脸上。

四月快要结束了，樱花还是那么美，从枝头到底面，翻飞不尽，有如一场淡红色的雨，落了一地的憔悴。

四月与樱花，应是很美的，只是，该来的人，却不在场。


End file.
